Secret angel of music
by waterlily987
Summary: It was inspired by dream. Briana visits Paris and comes to Opera house . As she sings ,she meet with Howl and faints. Girl finds herself in word of mistery, love, music and secrets. Will she return in her time unharmed? (OCxHowl/Suzako, Suzako x Sophie) I only own my OCs ,other characters and songs belong to their rightfull owners.
1. Casting

Roles:

Christine: Sophie Hater (Howl`s moving castle)

phantom: Howl (Howl`s moving castle)

Raoul: Suzako ( code Geass)

Christine`s friend: Briana( me)

Meg: Ester(my friend)

Madame Giry: Ester`s mother

Charlotta: Christine(my friend from past)

mangers of opera: Clovis and Snizel vi Britannia /(Code geass)

Piangi: actor,that plays him

drunked stage hand: actor that plays him

singers:Antonio Frenandes Carriedo/Spain(Hetalia), Francis/France ( hetalia),gilbert/Prussia(Hetalia),Feliciano and Romano Vargas/ Notrh and Sotuh Italy(Hetalia)ž

dancers: bella/Belgium(Hetalia), Madeline/Fem!Canada ( hetalia),Jolanda/Fem!Slovenia(hetalia)


	2. misterious dream come true

It was July and Briana decided to go on a trip to Paris ,France. She planned the trip and her family got their suitcases ready for the trip. Tim,her little brother wanted to take toys with him,but mother told him to take only one toy. He was sad ,but he went to play with their father. Three days latter the family took a car and went to France. During their long drive to Paris, Tim was entertaining everyone except his sister with singing silly songs. Briana looked out of the window as they were driving to German boarder. Then she took her backpack and opened it. She took a book The phantom of opera and started reading it . Unfortunately her reading was disturbed as her brother wanted to eat a sandwich. Briana closed the book and gave Tim his sandwich. He took it without thanking Briana and ate it slowly. Family decided to sleep in a motel for the night. Briana put her blue nightgown on and went to bed. She fell asleep,while Tim was listening to Kathrinas bedtime story. He was tired and fell asleep. Briana had strange dreams .

_She was alone in opera house and the candeler was glowing with magic light . Then a voice said : ,, Do not fear Briana . I will give you voice of angel . You will make my song fly. ,, _

_Girl looked around and came to stage . She stepped on stage and said: ,, Who is there? Who are you? Why me? ,,_

_But the misterious voice didnt answer ._

The next morning,when Briana woke up from her strange dreams, her brother had already woken their parents up . Girl went to bathroom and changed into her trousers ,a light blue T-shirt. She washed her face and combed her hair with the brush,before she tied her hair in a ponytail . Meanwhile Tim got dressed all by himself and Kathrina combed her black hair . All four went down to have breakfast,before paying for bed and breakfast. After they payed and left, Briana said to her mother: ,, Mum,i had a strange dream again. I was in opera house and candeliere was glowing. A misterious voice said something to me. ,,

Kathrina told her daughter that it was wonderful to dream . Briana took the book out of her backpack and started to read it again,but her little brothers silly songs started to get on Brianas nerves . She tried to ignore it by watching from the window with her mind wondering about misterious voice . She thought: ,, Who talked to me? Was it a ghost or angel? ,,

Girl looked at book again and closed it . After long driving, the family arrived in Paris. Tim was excited and asked: ,, Mom,are we going to Disneyland? ,,

Kathrina smiled and said: ,, No,not today. Don`t worry we will go there,but we must find a hotel. ,,

After a few minutes, family found hotel and Briana check her family in . After checking in they all went to two rooms and put their luggie there. Branko took a siesta ,while Kathrina and tim were playing a game .Briana came to balcony and looked at the city. After rest,it was time for dinner ,so Briana and her family went to the dinning room. Dinner was wonderful and everyone were happy. After dinner family went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Briana came to the balcony in her light blue nightgown with short sleeves . She looked at city,that was covered in lights . She thought of misteriuos voice as she sang:

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you,  
Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on it's own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone_

Briana looked at the starry sky, she was still thinking of her dreams. She went back in room and closed the balcony ,before she went to bed . Her brother was listening to fairy tale and she smiled,before she fell asleep. The same dreams came again and Briana was still wondering about voice,who talked to her . The next day family decided to go on sightseeing tour around the Paris. They saw Eifell tower , a statue of Joan of arc . Briana looked at the statue .Joan was simple village girl,who heard the message from Lord to protect France. She won the battle at Orlens ,but was caught during the battle of Paris. She was hero to Frenchmen,but danger to Englishmen. Joan was burned on stake and many centuries latter became a saint . Family decided to visit cathidrel Notre dame and as some street musicans played on square before cathidrel,Briana started to dance like gipsy Esmeralda. She got applaude from her family,before they went inside . It was wonderfull,but the best thing was when Briana and Tim climbed to the tower. Girl came to balcony and looked at the square bellow. It was busy and she smiled,before she took Tims hand and went back to their parents. It was wonderful day and next day Briana went to look the opera house,while her familly went to buy something in nearby shops. Briana was surprised as she entered in opera house . She slowly went to the hall . It was like in her dreams,the candelier was glowing with beautiful light. As she walked down the hall,she stopped and looked at box 5 . It was box that Phantom use it and no one was allowed to sit there . Briana slowly walked to the stage and went on. She sang as she looked around :

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Briana was cut off when a voice said : ,, **WHO IS SINGING IN MY OPERA? I THOUGHT NOONE WAS HERE TILL EVENING !** ,,

Girl was surprised and chandelier began to glow with bright light .She turned around and not far from here stood a figure in black cloak. His saphire blue eyes looked at her with surprise. Half of young mans face was covered by white mask and his shoulder long black hair were flowing like in a wind. Briana was surprised and as strange light glowed stronger,she felt dizzy. Figure came to her and caught her as she fainted. A strange light covered girl and figure holding her in his arms.


	3. meeting with Howl

**Howl`s POV**

I looked at the girl in my arms after the light went out. She was pretty and her hair remembered me on Sophie ,the beautiful chour girl. Sophie had her hair tied in beautiful braid with two pink bows . I was still wondering about a voice that i heard yesterday.

_It was before opera show and i was siting on the roof,when wind blew and brought a song. It sounded so warm and welcoming ,that a single tear of joy ran down my cheek. After the song ended i thought of strange girl,who was singing. i went inside and watched the show ,but i couldnt forget girls voice. _

The next day ,i decided to look around the opera house,when i heard someone singing. I came to stage and saw a young lady singing. When i inturupted her song ,she was supriesed and looked around .she saw me and i was supriesed too,but as light began to grow ,girl felt dizzy and when i caught her ,she blacked out . Suddenly i heard a noise and walked to a nearby secret entrance with unconscious girl in my arms . I opened the door and went inside,before i laid the girl down and closed the door behind. As i looked at girl that laid on floor of big tunnel ,i saw something around her neck .It was golden necklace with blue gem . I looked at necklace again and then looked at girl one more time. I reached to my white shirt and took out a black sash. I didnt want for girl to know of my sanctuary ,so i tied sash around her closed eyes. I carefully lifted her and carried her in bridal style to gondola. After i carefully laid girl down again, i rolled all way to the gate of my domain,my sanctuary. It was on the other side of lake and gate opened as i came to the entrance . The lit candles rose from water slowly and i got gondola to the shore . A small blush came to my face as i looked at unconscious girl as she slowly started to wake up. Without second thought , i took my cape down and carried the girl to a bench .i laid her down and stroked her cheek gently,before i sat on a chair that was near the table .

**Briana`s POV**

I woke up slowlly,but as i opened my eyes i saw dark . I said as i sat up and reached with my hand to the blindfold : ,, Where am i? ,,

Before i could reach to untie blindfold,i heard some stood up and walk to me. A glowed hand took mine and voice said: „ Mademoiselle,you really dont know where you are? ,,

I turned my head to the sorce of voice and trembled ,because i was afraid . I said as i tried to move my hand away: ,, No, i dont sir . Will you please let go of my hand? „ A stranger said,while still holding my hand: „ Is something wrong mademoiselle? You are shaking a little. Well,you are in mine domain. „

I was speachless and thought : „ domain? I`m under opera house . I dont like it here. ,,

Suddenlly a glowed haind came to my cheek and stroked it. A voice said: ,, where are you from mademoiselle? ,,

I said as i stoped shaking :,, im from future. My family and i come from Slovenia .We went on holidays to Paris . We went on sightseeing and i came to opera. Is this still future? ,,

Stranger said: ,, Slovenia? You probably mean austrian empire. No,it is the year 1871 . ,,

I was surprised ,but strangers hand came to my hair . He asked me as his hand came to my hand and hold it : ,, What is your name young lady? ,, I answered while trying not to show my fear and anger :,, My name is Briana . Briana Bolcina and you are ? ,,

Stranger said: ,, Howl. Howl Jekins . Before i remove the blind hold, I want you you to tell noone about my domain or me . Noone must now about me ,mademoiselle Bolcina. ,,

I said as my other hand came to howls : ,, I can keep the secret . I`m good at keeping secrets . ,,

I felt his hand on knot and when it was untied, i blinked a little . I looked around and found myself in big cave with candles ,piano,lake and gondola . It was beautiful and as i stood up,my eyes looked at Howl. His saphire blue eyes were beautiful and he looked back at me . I slowlly stood up and looked at Howl again. He wore white shirt ,black pants and black boots . I saw a beautiful necklace around his neck. I asked howl as i looked away: ,, So you are the phantom of the opera. You were the one,that i saw,before i black out. Are you sure about year? ,,

He only nodded in replay. I was angry and i went to him as i shouted:,, You bastard! You kiddnaped me ,so you could have me as your pet ! I wont allow you to do that deamon in human skin! ,,

Howl grabbed my both arms and i struggled to break free. He held me and said: ,, miss Bolcina... ,,

He was cut off ,when I gave him angry glare and yelled : ,, Dont call me with my last name! Let me go! I`m not afraid of you ,phantom or even master of dark! ,,

We both fell down and he was holding me,while i struggled even more and screamed:,, Get your hands of me ! ,,

His hand tighten the grip on my arms as he growled:,, Enough! ,,

It hurt me and i wanted to slap him. My hand came to his face ,but instead of slap I took his mask off. I was surprised as i saw his beautiful face . Howl let go of my arms and shouted as he covered his face with one hand : ,, DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA ! ,,

He grabbed my arm and lifted me ,before putting it behind my back and twisted it. I screamed in pain as i struggled to break free . He shouted again and his eyes were filled with anger: ,, YOU LITTLE DEAMON ! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE ? ,,

I broke free and ran to the lake . Before I could go in water,i felt arms around my waist . I struggled one more time,before i felt tears running down my cheeks. Howl put his mask on and hugged me as i fell to my knees . I was allone and scared,then i heard howl sing :

_Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, but secretly  
Yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly_

_Briana_

It looked like time has stopped . I slowly stood up and stepped away from Howl ,who looked at me with pain in his eyes . He continued as he came closer to me:

_Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass who seems a beast  
But secretly  
Dreams of beauty  
Secretly, secretly_

Howl looked at me and said my name like it was secret . He went to one of the rooms and returned with a mug. He said as he handed it to me : ,, Drink this. It is just tea. Dont worry i didnt put anything inside . ,,

I took it and drank it slowly,then howl took my hand and we went to bedroom. We both came to big bed in a shape of swan with red pillows and covers . I put my slippers down and sat on bed. I looked away from Howl,who sighed and said: ,, You need some rest Briana . ,,

I put my legs on bed and looked around. Howl looked at me and pulled a rope . The black curtain covered the bed and howl went out of the room. After i was left alone , i thought of my family and friend from greece . I sang as i remembered the good time we had together:

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be  
If we were together  
Let's pretend that you're far away  
Let's say you write to me  
And you promise in your letter  
That you'll come home  
Come home to my heart_

_When you come home  
We'll never be apart  
If I keep dreaming of you  
Start believing it's true  
Soon you'll come home_

_Soon you'll come home  
Soon you'll come home  
To my heart_

_Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
If I believe..._

I cried until,i laid down and fell asleep in tears .


	4. Meeting new friends

When i woke up, i was supriesed, but then i remembered what happened last night. I heard a beautiful music coming from a music box . It played a song ,that i remembered from movie The phantom of opera. I sat on bed and pulled a rope. Curtains slowly lifted up and i saw a mirror and a small table. I stood up,put slippers on and came to mirror . As I looked at my reflection , iIsighed and saw a box with piece of paper on it . It said : ,, To miss Bolcina from O.G. „

I put the paper away and opened the box. There was a beautiful silver brush and on it were words _Always look with your heart and believe . _I looked at the mirror as i combed my hair . After I got ready, I went out of bedroom and saw howl,who was humming a melody ,before he turned to me and said: ,, Good morning. Did you sleep well ? ,,

I nodded in replay and went to table. There was a bowl of fruit and i took an apple and ate it. Howl came to chair and sat down . He looked at me and said : ,, Miss Bolcina,there is something you should know .,,

I was surprised and he said: ,, I`m really sorry for acting like a crazy man. I didn`t mean to hurt you and scared you. ,,

I looked at him and said : ,, I`m sorry for shouting at you and taking your mask off. You scared me and were hurting me ,so i decided to fight back. You know,your face is beautiful like angels .i think that stories about your face are wrong . ,,

Howl blushed and asked : ,, Really ? ,,

I smiled and said as i looked at his saphire blue eyes : ,,Yes. I have never seen more beautiful face . I know how it is to be different . Im not beautiful or pretty.,,

Howl stood and came to me. his gloved hand stroked my cheek as he said: ,, No,Briana . You are beautiful and also have beautiful name . I have seen many young ladies,but no one was as beautiful and special as you. Do you like the brush,that i gave it to you ? ,,

I blushed and said: ,, Yes,it is beautiful. Thank you.,,

Howl smiled and said as i stood up: ,, I heard a beautiful song from bedroom. Where you singing it? ,,

I looked away as i blushed ,then i looked at Howl again and said: ,, Yes ,it was me . I like to sing.,,

He smiled and said: ,, You sounded like angel,because your voice is beautiful. You will need to practice,but im sure that it will good for theatre . I could teach you and you will make my song fly. ,,

I was supriesed and remembered my strange dream. I said: ,, That is wonderful,but how will i get there? I can sing and dance ,but i have nowhere to go. ,,

I saw that howl was holding a letter with seal in a shape of skull. He said with smile: ,, You will be good chours girl . I will sent a message to madame Grady and she will help you get into chour. ,,

I was happy and blushed as i took my new brush and went with my music teacher to the gondola. He helped me step in and i sat down. We went through old catacombs ,before we reached the stairs and he helped me out of gondola. After long walk through tunnels ,we finally came to one of secrets entrances . I looked at Howl and said with smile: ,, Thank you ,sir Jekins . ,,

He smiled and said as he let go of my hand : ,, Remember your promiese . You must keep the secret about my at any cost. No must know about me .,,

After i was allone, i looked around the stage . I wasn`t paying attenion,where i was going and I acidentlly hit in one of danceres. A young lady looked at me as i said: ,, I`m sorry madame . I wasn`t carefull.,,

She said : ,, No, mademoiselle . It was my fault. Can i help you? ,,

I looked at young lady with long blond hair ,cute face and brown eyes and said : ,, Yes. Could you tell me where can i find madame Grady ? ,,

Young lady smiled and said : ,, Yes,go down the hall and turn right. Her office is there . Are you new here ? ,,

I said :,, Yes, i arrived here in the morning mademoiselle …. ,,

She smiled and said: ,, Jolanda .just called me Jolanda. If you get lost, ask Daren Gringoire. He will help you, because he is one of stage cast . Good luck.,,

I thanked Jolanada and followed her instuctions to madame Gradys office. As i knocked on door ,a voice said: ,, Come in.,,

I opened the door and looked at woman,who said as I closed the door: ,, Are you Briana Bolcina?,,

I said as i bowed before her :,, Yes,madame . ,,

Madame Grady came to me and took a closer look. She looked at me and said: ,, I got letter from phantom. You want to be a chour girl. Can you sing or dance mademoiselle ? ,,

I looked at her a bit shylly and said: ,, I can sing and dance madame . I have been dancing since my childhood and i like to sing. I preformed in four plays as child . ,, madame said: ,, You come from Austria,right? ,,

I didn`t want her to tell her that im from future,so I said: ,, I was born in one of lands of Austria and grew there with my younger brother. My mother wanted for me to get good education,so she sent me to Paris. It was her wish for me to study theatre .I always dreamed to act in theatre or opera house. ,,

Madame Grady looked at me like i remeberd her on someone. I was unsure what to do ,but madame Grady said: ,, I read the letter from told me what happened to you and I know him from my childhood. The whole thing will stay between you,me and Howl.,,

I blushed as i said: ,, I met howl and he is handsome ,but needs someone to like him. Someone, who can see behind his mask .,,

Madame Grady took my hand and we both went to dressing room . She found a white dress and a pair of ballet shoes. I took the dress and shoes as i went to change . After i got ready, Madame Grady asked me to show my dancing skills. I was a bit afraid, but I remembered Howls words . I did streches like a real ballerina. Madame Grady smiled as she said: ,, That was good. Now, I wish for you Briana to dance a ballet. You can choose a dance. ,, I

went to the center of stage and took deep breath. I thought of Odette, the swan princess from ballet The swan lake. She was cursed by evil wizard Rothbarth and only true loves vow could break the spell. I danced to music of overture from Swan lake . At the end of the dance, I bowed down while madame Grady applauded. She looked at me and said:,, You danced like a nymph Briana. Welcome to the opera house mademoiselle. Do you like ballet Briana? ,,

I smiled and said: ,, Yes, I do. It is beautiful and romantic. ,,

Madame Grady told me more about opera house as she gave me a small backstage tour. After the tour i met with composer Monsieur Reyer and manager Monsieur Lefevre. They both welcomed me with smile and kind words. I followed madame Grady backstage, when we came to a group of dancers. Madame said:,, Ladies, I would like to meet a new choir girl. She arrived from Austria, so please welcome mademoiselle Briana Bolcina.,,

I was a bit afraid, but Jolanda came to me and said: ,, It is good to meet you, Briana. ,,

I smiled, then a girl my age came to me . She had beautiful long light brown hair and said as she smiled: ,, Welcome Briana. My name is Ester Grady. Madame Grady is my mother. ,,

I said : ,, I'm very pleased to meet you Ester. ,,

I also met with Sophie Hatter ,who was singer and dancer , Madeline , Lovina and Bella. Sophie told me about audition for roles in performance of Hannibal. Before I could say more, a voice was heard: ,, I'm here ! The coach was too slow. I will get the lead role, right ? ,,

I looked and saw a woman with blond hair, a purple ribbon tied in a bow and covered with make up. She wore purple dress and shawl. Four servants followed her and one of them held a white puddle in her arms. I looked at prima donna, who came stage and said : ,, No one is better for lead role than me . ,,

I turned away to hide my giggling . Prima donna was acting like a spoiled little girl. She looked at me like harpy and asked: ,, Who are you little miss, this is funny? ,,

I bit my lip as she called me with bad name and said: ,, My name is Briana Bolcina. I'm from Austria. ,,

I smiled and bowed, but she gave me high look and said: ,, I'm prima donna Christine Ranshelli, star of the opera. I must warm up and I'm not interested in small kid like you. ,,

After she left I felt anger growing inside me . I turned to Ester and said: ,, Christine is so full of herself and selfish. I really don't like her. She called me names. If only Phantom was here, he would taught that bitch a lesson. ,,

As I mentioned phantom, everyone were surprised and one of singers came to me. He was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a handsome young man with chocolate brown hair, a bit dark skin and emerald green eyes. He said to me: ,, Well,signorita. I agree with you. I hope phantom won't kill seniora Ranshelli. She is not worth it.,,

I looked at Antonio and smiled. I thought as I looked back at show off prima donna: ,, I would like to give her taste of her bad medicine . ,,

Then auditions started and everyone were allowed to sing. Antonio sang beautifully, but when Christine started to sing, I had to cover my ears, because she sounded like the worst tempest. I turned to Jolanda and said: ,, That voice would make loud monkeys cover their ears . ,,

Jolanda, Antonio and Madeline started giggling. Jolanda said after she stopped giggling: ,, It would be better without this tempest . ,,

After Christine went to sit down, I came to the piano. I was a bit afraid, but I remembered how Howls words made me stronger. Monsieur Reyer asked me if I was ready for solo from act II . I nodded in replay and as i heard music playing my favorite song, I sang:

_Dancing bears, painted wings.  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings.  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory_

I stopped singing as music stopped and composer said: ,, Merci, mademoiselle Bolcina. ,,

I bowed and went to Ester and Sophie. They told that I sang beautifully. Sophie like the song and as she asked where I learn it have, I told her that I grew up listening to that song. I learned it by heart and it was one of my favorite songs that I like to sing. After the audition, I went to change my clothes in dressing room. After I changed my clothes and took my brush, I saw a letter for me. It was from Phantom of opera. I could feel him watching me from shadows, even though I didn't see him.


	5. Angel of music(mirror)

**Howl`s POV**

A smile came to my face as I heard that Briana became a dancer. I secretly watched her from one of rafters. She danced like a nymph and looked so beautiful, that I couldn't look away. I noticed that Briana made friends with Ester and Sophie. Everything changed, when prima donna came to stage and was acting like a spoiled child. Briana was hiding her giggling, but prima donna saw it and called her with a bad name. It made Briana angry, but she bit her lip before she told her name and bowed. Christine gave Briana high look and said: ,, I'm prima donna Christine Ranshelli, star of the opera . I must warm up and I'm not interested in small kid like you. ,,

After she left Briana looked angry. She turned to Ester and said: ,, Christine is so full of herself and selfish. I really don't like her . She called me names. If only Phantom was here, he would taught that bitch a lesson.,,

I giggled quietly as I thought :,, I will give Christine a lesson, that she won't forget. ,,

Everyone were surprised as Briana mentioned phantom and one of singer came to her .He said to her: ,, Well,signorita. I agree with you. I hope phantom won't kill seniora Ranshelli. She is not worth it. ,,

Auditions started and everyone were allowed to sing. Sophie sang as an angel. Her voice was beautiful as it was when I had taught to sing. I smiled as I thought of having two chorus girls for the music lessons. I looked away as Christine started to sing and heard Briana talk to one of dancers: ,, That voice would make loud monkeys cover their ears. ,,

She made two dancers and a singer giggle and I tried to hold back a giggle. Jolanda said after she stopped giggling: ,, It would be better without this tempest . ,,

After Christine's horrible performance, girl came to piano. She looked a bit scared, but she remembered my words. Monsieur Reyer asked her if she was ready for solo from act II. Briana nodded in replay and as music began to play, she sang:

_Dancing bears, painted wings.  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings.  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory_

She stopped singing as music stopped and composer said: ,, Merci, mademoiselle Bolcina. ,,

Girl bowed and went to Ester and Sophie. They told that I sang beautifully. Sophie like the song and as she asked where has Briana learn it, she told her that she grew up listening to that song. After audition I saw Briana went to change her clothes. Before I saw her dancing, I went to changing room and left a letter for girl. I looked at Briana one more time, before I went back to my sanctuary. I was a bit worried, because it won't be easy to teach two choirs girls sing, but one of them will become opera star. After I came to my sanctuary, i came to table and noticed a letter from Madame Grady. I opened it and read it .it said:

**Howl,**

**Mademoiselle Bolcina was accepted in the chorus. Both her dancing and singing were wonderful. She still needs some lessons, if she performs solo like Sophie. Even though you can trust her, you still need to look after her .Briana comes from different time and she will slowly get along with being in the past. While you are having music lessons, don't hurt her or scare her.**

**Sincerely,**

**Madame Grady**

I thought of Briana and her beautiful voice as i closed the letter .There was something that made her special and fragile. As evening slowly came, I went to meet with Briana for our first music lesson.

**Briana`s POV**

After I got ready and took my brush and letter, Ester and Sophie took me to one of dormitories. Ester open one of doors and we went inside. There were three beds, a table with mirror and a wardrobe. Sophie took me to bed with light blue covers and soft pillow. I sat on bed and looked at Sophie. I said as I smiled:,, This bed is so comfortable . Did someone slept on it, before I came here? ,,

Ester said as she went to wardrobe and took a blue and white nightgown:,, Well, a ballerina used it, but she went to another theatre . It was two months before your arrival from Austria. Oh, my mother told me to find you a nightgown. I hope you will like this one Briana. ,,

I stood up and looked at the gown . It was beautiful and I took it as I said: ,, It is beautiful Ester. I like it. Thank you for the nightgown. ,,

Ester smiled in return and went to change, then Sophie went to change .After we were in our nightgowns, Sophie sat on bed and said:,, No one likes prima donna . She is acting like a queen and she always gets lead roles. ,,

Ester went to bed and fell asleep, Sophie laid down and fell asleep. I opened the envelope and read the letter. It was from Howl.

**Dear mademoiselle Bolcina,**

**You sang beautifully and danced like a nymph. If we begin with music lessons tonight, come to prima donnas dressing room. Wait there, until I come for you.**

**Your most humble master and teacher**

**O.G.**

I hid the letter under my pillow and quietly put my sleepers on. I left the room carefully and tried not to make a single sound. I didn't want to wake my friends or someone else up. As I came to door of prima donnas dressing room, I heard someone coming to me. I turned around and gasped. Madame Grady came to me and said: ,, I got letter from phantom. Don't worry, my dear. I will open the door for you. ,,

After she unlocked the door, I went inside and looked around. It was big room with table, changing wall and big mirror. I said as I looked around one more time: ,, I'm here Howl and ready for my music lesson.,,

I heard Howls voice. He said: ,, Before the lesson, you must sing to me.,,

I smiled and sang :

_Angel I hear you speak,  
I listen,  
Stay by my side, Guide me.  
Angel my soul was weak,  
Forgive me  
Enter at last, Master_

Howl sang as he looked at me through a mirror:

_Flattering child you shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide,  
Look at your face in the mirror,  
I am there inside._

I sang as I looked at his smiling face :

_Angel of music,  
guide and guardian,  
grant to me your glory,  
Angel of music,  
hide no longer,  
Come to me strange angel..._

Glass disappeared as Howl gently took my hand and I stepped inside the tunnel, while he took a lighted torch. We went together through the tunnel and down the stairs until we saw a black stallion. I recognized the horse from movie. It was Caesar and I said as I came to horse:,, You are beautiful Caesar .,,

Caesar looked at me and was happy. I looked at Howl and said:,, Thank you for sending me letter, but why did you want me to sing for you? ,,

Howl said as he looked at me: ,, I didn't want someone to see me, so I decided to hear you sing in prima donnas dressing room. ,,

I blushed, then came to saddle and put my left foot in stirrup . I pulled myself up and looked for another stirrup, but it wasn't there. I was surprised and saw Howl looking a bit surprised .He asked me:,, Have you never ridden with both your legs on one side ?,,

I said as I looked away a little, before I turned to Howl:,, No, I used to take riding lessons on a ranch . They have horses there and I liked to ride a big horse Enter. It wasn't easy at first, but we became friends and I was happy. It was wonderful feeling. ,,

Howl smiled and told me that he won't let me fall as he took the bridle and I gave Caesar command to go.


	6. First music lesson

As we went through long tunnels, I thought of my new friends in opera house. They were kind to me, but prima donna didn't like me and I wondered why. My thought was interrupted, when Howl said as he looked at me: ,, You are quiet ,Briana . Is something wrong? ,,

I looked at Howl and sighed: ,, I was a bit afraid of singing a song from act II . But I remembered your words and sang. I grew up with song and I like it. Christine is so spoiled and show off, that she gets all the attention. ,,

Suddenly Howl giggled a little and said as he smiled:,, You were right about Madonna's voice. She does sound like tempest. ,,

A small blush came to my cheeks and I smiled. After we came to a bank, Howl stopped Caesar and helped me climb down. He took my hand and helped me get into gondola. I smiled and looked at catacombs as we went to his sanctuary. As we got to the gate, I sang:

_I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
_  
The gate opened and light candles rose from the lake. I sang as we went to the shore:

_Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_

As we got to the shore, Howl stepped out of the boat and sang as he put cape down, then he looked at me :

_I have brought you  
To the scene of sweet music's throne  
To this kingdom_

_where all must be homaged to music..music_

_You have come here_

_for one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment_

_I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me to serve me,_

_to sing  
For my music, my music_

Howl came to me as he took my hand and helped to the shore . He took me to organ and played a few scales. He said as he looked at me:,, You will sing scales as you hear them. Take your time and believe. ,,

I sang the scales, but had trouble with high f. Howl stopped playing and said as he looked at me: ,, That was good for your first soprano. I would like you to sing a song. Let`s start with solo from act II. I will play the introduction and nod, when you will sing . ,, I

heard him play the introduction and I sang as he gave me a nod:

_Dancing bears, painted wings.  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings.  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory_

I stopped as Howl did and he said: ,, That was good Briana. Now, we will try with singing a song. ,,

I blushed and took deep breath as I heard Howl playing intro of the song. I sang as he nodded to me:

_Though the winter blows bitter cold  
And bright days are done  
There's a season we'll soon behold  
When we'll all laugh in the sun_

_Though we danced and sang through the night  
Now those nights are none  
Soon they'll come a new morning light  
We'll sing and dance in the sun_

I took a breath and sang as I closed my eyes:

_Though the fates have torn us apart  
And we don't know how or when  
With the dawn I know in my heart  
We'll be together again_

Ithought of my friend from Greece. She made me happy and liked my stories. We both talked and had great time. I opened my eyes and smiled as I sang:

_I've known you a life and a day  
But we've just begun  
Come with me I'll show you the way  
We'll soon live free in the sun_

_We'll soon live free in the sun _

Howl stopped playing and said as he took my hand: ,, That was wonderful Briana. Where did you learn this song? ,,

I blushed and said: ,, I saw the movie Secret of Anastasia and I listened to the songs . ,,

Howl took me to bench and we both sat down. We talked about future and other things. Howl listened to me and we smiled. After our lesson, Howl took my hand as we got into boat and came to other side of lake. We went together with Caesar to the stairs and to the dressing room. After I was back in dressing room, I turned to Howl and said: ,, Thank you for a lesson. Good night Howl. ,,

He smiled back and said: ,, We will have lessons every night until the show starts . Good night Briana. ,,

I went to my room and sat on bed. I put my slippers down and laid down. I fell asleep and smiled in my sleep.

**Howl`s POV**

After Briana went to her room, I returned to my sanctuary. As I walked down the halls, I thought of Briana. Her world sounded special and different from this world. There were things that were new to me like technology, changes. She went through them her whole life and it made her strong on inside. When I came back to the lair, I looked at pictures of the other angel of music, Sophie. Then I started to make the sketch of Briana. I couldn't forget her brown eyes that were looking at me with surprise and her voice. It was the voice of a girl that sang before I met her. After I finished the picture, I looked at it and sang:

_Is she real?  
This lovely girl who makes me feel this way  
As though I've taken wing and flown away  
To another land where she will understand  
The words of love I'm trying so hard to say_

_Briana, you're the queen of my heart  
Briana, I hope we'll never part  
It was you, so beautiful, so kind  
Are you real or only in my mind?  
_  
_  
Is love real?  
This feeling simply takes my breath away  
As though the light of night were bright as day  
I'm trying to believe but I'm so afraid you leave  
Before you hear the words I'm trying to say_

_Briana, you're the queen of my heart  
Briana, I hope we'll never part  
It was you, so beautiful, so kind  
Are you real or only in my mind?_

_I never thought that love would come to me  
Imprisoned in this body my heart longs to be free  
Could it be she holds the key?_

I sighed and said as I looked at the lake:,, Even though she is far away, I can still hear her angel voice . ,,


	7. Phantom of the opera ,Music of the night

Briana`s POV

I woke up from nice sleep and went to bathroom. I washed and went to mirror. I combed my hair with silver brush and smiled .I remembered Howl`s smile and his voice. It was voice from my dreams . After I put my dress on, I went to make my bed . As I was making my bed, Ester came in the room with plates. There were fruit, eggs, ham and slices of bread. I said as I looked at Ester, who put the plates on table: ,, Good morning . I slept well. I also got ready for the day. ,,

Ester smiled and Sophie woke up. She smiled as she sat on bed and took the brush to comb her hair. I smiled and said as I looked at her: ,,Good morning . Did you sleep well Sophie? ,,

Sophie smiled as she stood up and went to change her clothes. After we were ready, we ate our breakfast then we went to the stage. I thought about Howl and his voice as I remembered my dream. Was it him? Why he wanted me to be sing?

My thoughts were interrupted as I came to stage and met with other singers and dancers. After warm up, Leferve came to us and said: ,, Everyone did good job for audition. Now, I will present to you roles for opera Hannibal. Signora Ranshelli will play the leading role of Elissa and Piangi will play Hannibal. ,,

Christine was happy, but I felt sick. I was surprised as monsieur Leferve said: ,, The solo from act II. will be sang by our new member mademoiselle Briana Bolcina. ,,

Everyone except Christine applauded and Sophie hugged me. I was speechless and so happy, that I didn't notice prima donnas angry look as she said: ,, You will never be more than a little dancing lark. ,,

I looked at her and said :,, Leave me alone, show off peacock . ,,

Christine went away and I turned to Madame Grady, who showed girls their parts for performance. One of male dancers taught others their parts for the opera. After we finished with ballet lesson, Madame Grady came to me .She said as she took me to group of seven ballerinas: ,, The solo for act II will include dancing . Would you like to see ballerinas preform their dance? ,,

I nodded and watched ballerinas dance. They looked really good. Ester was good dancer and in the end ballerinas landed on one leg as they pulled out another. I said as I looked at Madame Grady: ,, The dance is really beautiful and graceful. ,,

She smiled and told me that they would practice until the show starts.

Weeks passed and we were all getting ready for the show. Costumes were made and were also fitted. We had some dress rehearsals and wore the costumes as we sang. I was happy and couldn't wait for performance. After the rehearsal was finished, I went to change my clothes. As I went to dressing room, I saw a letter. I picked it up and went to change. After I changed back in my dress, I opened the letter. It was from Howl and I blushed as I read about getting better at rehearsals and singing. My music teacher wanted to see me one more time for our music lesson. I was happy and after I got dressed in my nightgown, I hid the letter under the pillow. As candles were blown and everyone were sleeping, I got out of my bed and quietly went to prima donnas room. I sang and again the glass disappeared and Howl smiled as he took my hand. I looked at the corridor with golden statues, which held lit candlesticks. They moved aside as Howl took me down the corridor .I sang as I followed him:

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams, he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera_

_is there, inside my mind_

We went through catacombs as Howl sang and we came to Cesar:

_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet._

He helped me climb on Cesar and took the reins. He sang as he took me to the gondola:

_And though you turn from me  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera_

_is there, inside your mind._

As we came to the bank, Howl helped me climb down and we both got in gondola. I sat down and sang as we went through catacombs:

_Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear_

Howl sang as he looked at me:

_It's me they hear_

We sang together as I looked around:

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera_

_is there/here_

_inside my/your mind._

As we were getting closer to the gate, I could hear other voices sang:

_He's there,_

_the Phantom of the Opera..._

I sang as gate opened and candles rose from lake :

_He's there,_

_The Phantom of the Opera  
Aaaaaaaa_

Howl said as I kept singing higher: ,, Sing my angel of music. ,,

I sang more as I heard him calling: ,, Sing my angel ! ,,

As we go to the shore, I sang one more time as Howl called: ,, Sing my angel ! Sing for me! ,,

After I stopped singing, Howl got out of boat and held his hand as he helped me step out of boat. He smiled as he said: ,, Your angel voice makes my song fly . Would you like to review your solo for the opera? ,,

I smiled and said: ,, I would love to ,sir Jerkins . ,,

We came to organ and Howl sat down. I listened as he played and sang the song perfectly. I closed my eyes as I sang and saw myself in big ballroom .They were dancers dancing as beautiful music played. Then a figure in royal clothes came to me. I danced with him and got a kiss on my forehead, before I bowed before him. I opened my eyes as the music stopped and everything was back as it was. Howl came to and held my hand as he said: ,, Very good . ,,

I blushed as I thanked him and heard him sing: ,,

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses_

_abandon their defences_

Howl came to me and took my hand .He sang as led me pass many portraits of Sophie and a model of opera with stage.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold,_

_unfeeling light and listen_

_to the music of the night._

I closed my eyes as I heard my music teacher's voice singing. I opened my eyes again as I smiled.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar..._

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you._

I felt lost and found, safe and in danger. Howl took me to one of portraits and I was surprised as I saw smiled as he sang:

_Open up your mind,_

_let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you_

_know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

__Howl looked at me as I looked at him. He sang as he turned me :_,, Only then can you belong to me. ,,_

I blushed as he put his hands on my waist and took one of my hands to touch his face.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

I thought as I listened to Howls voice: ,, He is an angel and so special. Wait a minute! Cut it off! You are his prisoner, his pleasure toy. Howl doesn't like you. Maybe he is different. ,,

I blushed deeper as I felt his glowed hand touch my cheek. I laid my head close his heart and felt tired. My eyes closed and I felt someone holding me. I was carried to bed and gently laid down. I could hear Howl sing, before he left:

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night._

His voice echoed in my dreams. It was the voice from my dreams.


	8. Haniball

The next morning I woke up as someone was shaking my left shoulder. I yawned and sat on bed as my hand took Howls. I blushed and moved my hand as I said:,, Good morning . I don't want to sound mean, but where did you slept? ,,

Howl said as he looked at me: ,, I slept on the bench . Why? ,,

I looked away as I said: ,, Well, I like to sleep alone and respect the privacy . ,,

I thought that my music teacher won't understand me, but he did. After a few minutes of silence, Howl said: ,, Briana , I thought about your words . Are you sure that I don't scare you? ,,

I smiled and nodded, then Howl took his mask of. I blushed as I looked at his face. He looked like the angel, which was sent to guide me. The loneliness and false stories made Howl worried and afraid of his face .I felt sorry for my music teacher, who was exiled from the world. I looked at Howl as he said: ,, We better go back, before they discover that you are missing . ,,

He put his mask on and took my hand as we went to boat. We got in and he gave me a small satchel, before we got back to the tunnels. We went through them to the dressing room. After I got through the entrance, I looked at Howl as he said: ,, Believe in yourself and don't worry . Good luck. ,,

I thanked him and went to change into my harem dancer costume. It had halter top and belly skirt that was the same color as the top. After I changed into my costume, I put on ballet shoes and joined Sophie as she was getting ready for the show. Ester joined us and looked at me as she asked me: ,, Where were you Briana? Sophie and were worried sick, when we didn't see you in our room. ,, I said as I tried not to tell, where I spent the night: ,, I couldn't sleep, so I got out of bed and went on a stroll . I got to the box five and fell asleep in the hallway. When I woke up, I went to the dressing room. ,,

Sophie sighed and said. ,, you were lucky ,that phantom didn't find you and hurt you. ,,

I smiled and after we got ready, we went to the stage .As we got there, we rubbed chalk on our slipper tips, then we joined other dancers at the barre. We warmed ourselves and I looked around the stage. Christine was in her costume and covered with make-up. She sang as she held the puppet that looked like severed head:

_This trophy  
From our saviors  
From our saviors  
From the enslaving force  
Of Rome!_

I had to cover my ears as prima donna sang. I silently prayed for god to help Howl or someone else get that screeching siren of the stage, before I lose my patience. Christine threw the head away and came to servants as chorus got on stage. Women sang as they came closer:

_With feasting and dancing and song  
Tonight in celebration  
We greet the victorious throng  
Returned to bring salvation_

A group of male singers, who were dressed as solders joined in singing:

_The trumpet of carthage resound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark to our step on ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!_

As Christine walked away, her dress had tear and she said as she looked at her servants: ,,You made my dress to long !,,

She held her white puddle as Piangi came on stage and sang :

_Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more  
By Roma's far-reaching grasp_

Reyer tapped his baton and said as he tried to get Piangi's attention for messing up his line: ,, Gentleman, gentleman ...,,

Everyone was interrupted when Monsieur Levefre was showing two men around the stage . One of them had blond hair tied in a ponytail, while other had short blond hair. Both men had purple eyes and wore nice clothes like nobles. Lefevre showed them around, then Reyer called, ,, Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing! ,,

Lefevre didn't listen to composure and announced: ,, Monsieur Reyer, Madame Grady, ladies and gentlemen, thank you. May I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and, er...it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Schneizel vi Britannia and his brother Monsieur Clovis vi Britannia. ,,

Everyone applauded to welcome them and I joined them in applauding. I had bad feeling about new opera managers, who looked at show off Christine. Lefevre said as he looked at new mangers: ,, I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune amassed in the junk business.,,

Clovis corrected him: ,, Scrap metal, actually.,,

Schneizel said as he looked at everyone : ,, And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. ,,

Clovis called, before everyone applauded: ,, Suzako Kururugi !,,  
As if he said it, young man with dark brown hair and green eyes walked over. I recognized him .It was Suzako and he was so handsome, that I blushed. Sophie looked at him and whispered to me and Ester: ,, It's Suzako . Before my father died...at the house by the sea...I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me 'Little Sofia'. ,,

Ester whispered as she looked at her friend: ,, Sophie, he's so handsome! ,,

I smiled a bit, but my smile faded as I thought of Howl .He was kind and also handsome even if he scared me. _What is wrong with me? Howl is my music teacher and friend. Pull yourself together and stop acting like love sick teenager! Oh, great. If this fight goes on, I will lose my mind. _

Suzakowalked over and smiled as he said: ,, My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populaire. ,,

Of course Christine acted all showy towards Suzako to get his attention. Lefevre introduced her to the three men: ,, Kururugi, gentlemen, Signora Christine Ranshelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.,,

She gave a curtsey as her maids cheered : ,, Brava! Brava! ,,

I turned away and rolled my eyes . Piangi cleared his throat as Lefevre introduced him: ,, And Signor Ubaldo Piangi. ,,

He gave a humble bow and Suzako said : ,, An honor, signor.,,

Lefevre saw me and smiled as he said : ,, We also have a new member in our chorus that arrived from Austria weeks ago. Kururugi, Miss Briana Bolcina ,,

I held my hand out and smiled as I said : ,, Pleased to meet you, monsieur Kururugi ,,

Suzako kissed the back of my hand and smiled as he said : ,, The pleasure is all mine, miss Bolcina . I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. ,,

Then he turned to Reyer and said: ,, My apologies, sir . ,,

He left as Reyer tried to cue in the musicians. Christine turned to her maids and sighed: ,, He love me. He love me. He love me, love me, love me. ,,

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. Shnizel said to Suzako: ,, Thank you, sir. Thank you indeed for the wonderful words, so inspiring and encouraging. Everyone's going to get great encouragement from that. We'll do our very best, I promise.,,

As Suzako walked past Sophie and Ester, Sophie bowed her head as she sighed sadly: ,, He wouldn't recognize me.,,

Ester looked at her and said : ,, He didn't see you. ,,

I joined my friends and said: ,, Maybe you will meet again. ,,

She smiled a little, then we started to dance as Madame Grady signaled us. We danced around as I heard Madame Grady say: ,, We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieurs. ,,

Clovis looked at one of ballerinas as he said: ,, I see why. Especially that little brunette angel? ,,

Madame Grady said as she looked at her daughter: ,, My daughter: Ester Grady. ,,

Sophie danced her part as Schneizel pointed: ,,And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust? ,,

Madame Grady said as she looked at one of her ballerinas: ,, Sophie Hatter. Promising talent, Monsieur. Very promising. ,,

Clovis asked as he looked at Sophie: ,, Hatter did you say? No relation to the famous violinist and owner of hat shop? ,,

Madame Grady said as she looked at ballerinas: ,, His oldest child, orphaned at seven when she came here to live and train in the ballet dormitories. ,,

Schneizel asked as he looked at Sophie : ,, An orphan, you say?,,

The ballet mistress said as she looked at both managers: ,, I think of her as a daughter. Mademoiselle Bolcina is also like a daughter to me . ,,

Clovis said as he looked at me dancing: ,, She dances like a nymph . ,,

I did a few pirouettes and turns before I got into my place with the other girls for the dance. The chorus kept singing and we got into our places:

_Hannibal's Friends!  
The trumpeting elephant sound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark to their step on the ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!_

One of the chorus girls accidentally stepped on Cristine's skirt, which made her complain: ,, Not on my dress! Why? ,,

A mechanical elephant came onto the stage, which was wheeled on for Piangi to get on. The trunk nearly smacked the fat tenor, but luckily missed and his helmet fell off as he tried to climb on it .The girls and I did the high kicks, a few pirouettes, and a half turn when we got on one knee in a graceful fashion. We all stayed in place as the song stopped playing. As we took a break, Christine ranted: ,, All they want is the dancing! They should listen to me! ,,

Lefevre said to the her: ,, Well, monsieur Kururugi is very excited about tonight's gala! ,,

Christine walked over and smirked: ,, Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora, allora, allora. I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! ,,

Then she turned away and called: ,, Adiamo, tutti! Get my doggie! Bring my doggie and my boxie! Bye-bye! ,,

A few of the chorus members gave waves for good riddance and I smiled as I thought of no more screeching singer. The new managers didn't know what to do, until Lefevre told them to grovel. Prima donna whined: ,, See you later, because I am going now! It is finished! ,,

Clovis came to her and said : ,, Principessa! Bella diva! ,,

Christine said as she moved on : ,, Si, si, si...,,

Schneizel added: ,, Goddess of song!,,

Prima dona said only : ,, Evello.,,

I thought a little : ,, Those two are nothing but butt-kissers. Howl, please get this show off bitch of the stage. ,,

Schneizel asked the composer : ,, Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act III of Hannibal?,,

Before he could get the answer ,Christine interrupted and complained: ,, Yes, yes, yes! Ma, no! Because I have not my costume ready for Act III! Because somebody did not-a finish it-a and I 'ate my hat! ,,

I held back a giggle, because she sounded funny and looked like spoiled little princess. She began to pull fake tears, then Schneizel said: ,, But I wonder, signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects...,,

Prima donna flattered herself as she said : ,, If my managers command. Monsieur Reyer? ,,

Reyer gave a sarcastic bow as he said: ,, If my diva commands. ,,

Christine said like she was a spoiled princess: ,, Yes, I do. ,,

She got back towards the stage and told everyone to be quiet. Clovis asked the manager why was he retiring and heard that the problem was health. It seemed to me that he just wanted to be away from spoiled prima donna. She turned to the chorus and managers as she said: ,, Shh, shh. You as well! You too, you stupid robin! ,,

I clenched my fists and prayed that Howl would teach the show off peacock a nice lesson. She spritzed some throat spray, gave it to one of her servants and said: ,, Maestro. ,,

The song began to play and Christine`s singing was horrible as usual. I noticed that both new managers were surprised, while maids who clean the Opera House put cotton balls in their ears. I had to cover my ears the third time and as I looked up, I saw a dark figure in the rafters undo some rope and had a backdrop fall towards Christine The girls screamed as it fall , one of the singers named Feliciano pulled me away and my friends moved away . Christine screamed as she got herself squashed. She was alive, but angry as she shouted: ,, Get this thing off me! ,,

Ester gasped as she looked around: ,, He's here, the Phantom of the Opera! ,,

I sighed and looked at rafters, but Howl disappeared. The managers and Piangi helped Christine up, then Lefevre shouted in anger: ,, Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there? ,,

I looked up and saw one of the stage members Joseph Buquet fix the rigging. He called as he pulled the rope and lifted the backdrop: ,, Please, monsieur, don't look at me! As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost. ,,

I looked away and thought: ,, What a sick pervert. He is only interested in female naked body. ,,

After Christine was out, Clovis looked at angry prima donna as he said: ,, Signora, these things do happen.,,

Christine looked at them and yelled: ,, For the past three years, these things do 'appen! And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him! 'These things do 'appen!' Ma, ugh! Until you stop-a these things from 'appening, this thing does not 'appen! UBALDO, ADIAMO! BRING ME MY DOGGIE AND MY BOXIE! ,,

Piangi followed slowly and scoffed at the managers: ,, Amateurs. ,,

Christine still ranted and yelled like wet hen: ,, BYE-BYE AND CIAO! Now, you see! Bye-bye, I'm really leaving!,,

I tried not to laugh, but I started to laugh as show off prima donna stormed from stage . She looked so funny, that the whole chour almost died of laughter.


	9. Think of me

Third person`s POV

After prima donna left and Piangi went after her, everyone calmed down and both new managers were not only shocked, but also worried about performance. Monsieur Lefevre said, before he left the opera house: ,, Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia. ,,

The conductor looked particularly exasperated and had to dry his face with handkerchief. Clovis looked at conductor as he said: ,, Signora Ranshelli , she will be coming back ? Won't she? ,,

Monsieur Reyer only shrugged, then Madame Grady said as she came to managers with letter in her hands : ,, You think so monsieur ? I have a message, sirs, from the opera ghost. ,,

Shniezel exclaimed: ,, Oh God in Heaven. You're all obsessed! ,,

Madame Grady ignored him and continued: ,, He welcomes you to his Opera House... ,,

Shniezel asked sarcastically : ,, His Opera House? ,,

Madame Grady said as she pointed to the box for emphasis:,, ... And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use .,,

She said as she gave Clovis the letter : ,, And reminds you that his salary is due.,, This made Shnizel upset, before she said : ,, Perhaps you can afford more, with the Monsieur Kururugi as your new patron? ,,

Shnizel snatched the note and said: ,, Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Monsieur Kururugi was to join us for the gala. Obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star! ,,

He ripped the note apart and Clovis tried to stay calm as he said: ,, Yes, but surely there must be a, um...understudy . ,,

Reyer complained as he looked at both managers: ,, Understudy? There is no understudy for Christine! ,,

Shnizel pointed out to Clovis, who rubbed his temples: ,, A full house, brother! We shall have to refund a full house!,,

Madame Grady walked towards Sophie and said to both managers : ,, Sophie Hatter could sing it, sir. ,,

Clovis said with raised brow. ,, What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly. ,,

Madame Grady added as she looked at both managers: ,, She took lessons from a great teacher. ,,

Shniezel asked as he looked at Sophie: ,, Who? ,,

Sophie replayed as she tried not to blush: ,, I don't know his name, monsieur. ,,

Briana said as she looked at managers: ,, Let her sing for you, monsieurs . ,,

She looked at Sophie and said: ,, You can do it . Believe in yourself. ,, Sophie smiled and slowly walked over to the stage. She seemed unsure, but Clovis gently coaxed her : ,, Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come along. ,,

She walked towards the center of the stage as Reyer began to have the musicians play the intro to the song. Shniezel mutters to his brother: ,, Clovis, this is doing nothing for my nerves.,,

Clovis said as he looked at Sophie : ,,Well, she's very pretty. ,,

As Sophie began to sing, everyone turned their attention towards her. Girl was about to stop when she turned to see the managers, ballet mistress, and her two friends. Briana and Ester smiled warmly, while Madame Grady raised a hand to have Sophie keep singing. When she was done, everyone rehearsed the show from beginning to end. It was perfect and Antonio got the leading role of Hannibal. As everyone was leaving to get ready for the opera, Briana walked to Sophie and said: ,, You were perfect Sophie . ,,

The girl looked at her friend and smiled as she said : ,, Thank you. I'm a bit nervous about the show. ,,

Briana smiled as she said: ,, Don't worry. You will be good. ,,

Briana fixed her hair and got in her harem dancer costume. After she was done, she met everyone backstage and saw Sophie in costume. After ballerinas wished good luck to Sophie and Briana, both girls smiled. The managers wished everyone good luck and went into the boxes to see the show. Everyone got to their places, the curtain opened, and Sophie sang her part. Act I was wonderful in the performance that Sophie, Antonio and the chorus brought to the audience. When the part was done, Briana curtsied and got backstage to change her costume for her solo for Act II.

**Briana's POV**

I got backstage and brushed my hair with my silver brush as I looked at my costume for act II. It was a was light blue ball gown with long light blue sleeves, a sash tied in a bow around the waist and a pair of matching slippers. Madame Grady helped me put my costume on and asked as she saw my bra: ,, Why do you don't wear a corset? What is this thing? ,,

I said as I looked at her : ,, Well, in my time ,women don't wear corsets. They wear bras, that support the chest and are also comfortable. You don't have to worry about tightening the laces or have breathing problems. They are many types of bras and sizes. ,,

I showed her the straps on the back and on the shoulders, which made her surprised. I got into my gown, placed the slippers on my feet and placed a silver tiara on my head. Madame Grady finished buttoning the back of my dress. She smiled and said: ,, You look like a princess , my dear. Good luck. ,,

I thanked her and joined Ester .She was dressed in a white dress with a blue skirt and sash .The chorus, Sophie and ballerinas wished me luck, then I got onto the stage after a song was done. I slowly walked towards the stage, watched Reyer conduct the musicians for the song and sang as he nodded to me:

_Dancing bears,painted wings.  
Things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings.  
Once upon a December._

I felt like I have seen the stage before and heard the beautiful music. I sang as I looked at box five and blushed a little:

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory_

I spun and lifted my arms as I held the note .Then the key changed and the ballerinas began to dance around the stage. They looked so graceful like dancers from my daydream. I smiled and blushed, then I sang as I looked at audience:

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory_

I spun and sang with all my heart:

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_things it yearns to remember_

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

I held the note as the girls danced around me one more time and finished as the music stopped. The audience applauded and I noticed that some flowers were thrown up towards the stage. A beautiful red rose was thrown from box 5, were Suzako watched the performance. I blushed and caught it. The girls and I gave curtsies, then I looked backstage to see everyone applaud for us. The dancers picked up the rest of flowers and we all walked backstage. They handed them to me and congratulated me on the solo. Ester said as she hugged me: ,, You did great! ,, I hugged her and blushed as I said: ,, Thank you Ester . You and the others are really good dancers. ,,

After the hug and congratulations, Sophie came to us and I looked at her .She wore a white gown that showed her shoulders and golden glitter on the skirt, along with a white sash tied around her waist. There were crystal barrettes that looked like stars in her braid and she wore dangling earrings. I wished Sophie good luck as I held the red rose in my hands. She smiled and told me that I sang beautifully. As she got on the stage, she sang _Think of Me_ perfectly and her voice made everyone even stage cast look at her from raftes. I looked at her and smiled warmly as I was happy that Sophie got the leading role. As I looked up at the box 5 ,I saw that Suzako was surprised ,then he stood up and said as he applauded : ,, Bravo ,,

He left the box and I looked at Sophie as she sang :

_Flowers fade,_

_the fruits of summer fade;  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes,  
You will think  
of...me._

She held the note perfectly, then the audience applauded for her. I also cheered and smiled as Sophie curtsied. I was unaware that one of the maids watched the show and after it was over, she went to the carriage that stood outside. Christine was angry as she heard of my perfect solo and she fainted in Piangi`s arms as she heard about Sophie's angel voice.

After we all went up for the bows, Sophie asked me to go with her to a small chapel. I went down the stairs with her and found a bunch of candles near a stained glass window. I decided to light a candle for my family and dear friend, who was like a sister to me. I looked at the picture of a man and saw his surname written on a small desk above the picture. I felt sorry for Sophie to lose a parent and since I was far away, I couldn't see my family or my friend .We both lit a candle and silently prayed. As I prayed for my friend's safety and to meet again, a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away and heard Howls voice echo: ,, Brava, brava, bravissima. ,,

I smiled ,then I heard Ester calling Sophie as she went down stairs . I almost heard Howl say my name and Sophie`s like it was a song. Ester came to us and sang as she sat next to us: ,,

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is your brave tutor?_ ,,

Sophie looked at her friend as she said: ,, Ester . When your mother brought me here to live...whenever I would come down here to light a candle for my father...a voice from above... ,,

I remembered my dreams and meeting with my music teacher ,then I whispered : ,, In my dreams, he was always there. ,, She looked at me and asked: ,, How did you know? ,,

I said as I sighed: ,, Before I came here, I had strange dream .I heard a voice telling me ,that I will be given the voice of an angel and made it`s song fly . Sophie, when your dad was dying, did he tell you that you'd be protected by an Angel of Music? Looks like we are both protected by the same angel. ,,

Sophie was surprised, then Ester looked at us with concern and asked: ,, Christine, Briana, do you believe? Do you think that the spirit of Christine's father is coaching the both of you? ,,

Christine looked at her as she answered: ,, Who else, Ester? Who? ,,

She turned back to candle and sang.

_Father once spoke of an angel _

_I always dreamed he'd appear _

_Now as I sing, _

_I can sense him and I know he's here_

She got up and I sang as I looked at the strain window, that showed an angel : ,,

_Here in this room _

_he calls me softly _

_Somewhere inside, hiding. _

_Somehow, I know he's always with me. _

_He, the unseen genius._

Ester reasoned as we both stood up.

_Briana, you must have been dreaming. _

_Stories like this can't come true. _

_Sophie, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you. _

As we walked away, I blushed as I thought: ,, Howl is like an angel, that was sent to protect me and Sophie ,but he` s still human ,,

As we walked back towards the dressing room, Sophie and I sang and Ester joined:

_Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your glory/Who is this angel?  
Angel of Music, hide no longer,  
Secret and strange Angel._

Sophie looked scared as she said : ,, He's with me even now.,,

I held her hand and said as I felt cold : ,, Your hands are cold. ,,

Sophie looked around as she said : ,, All around me... ,,

It made me a bit uneasy ,but I calmed down. Ester looked at her friend's face and gasped: ,, Your face, Sophie, it's white!,,

Sophie shook a little in fear as she said : ,,It frightens me...,,

I held her hand and sang: ,, _Don't be frightened_. ,,

We were unaware that Jose was not only drunk, but also watching me with lust in his eyes. We walked along the empty stage and went up to the prima donna's dressing room, which Madame Grady escorted me and Sophie over to. We were all swamped by fans trying to give us flowers and gifts, but Madame Grady told them not to bother us and closed the door. The room was filled with roses and other flowers, then Madame Grady smiled as she said: ,, You both did very well, my dears. He is pleased with you.,,

She handed Sophie a red rose with a black ribbon; it was Howl`s gift for her. I was given a blue rose that was tied with a black ribbon. I smiled and smelled the rose, then I held it close to my heart as I blushed. I smiled, then I saw a note for me .Madame Grady gave me the note and left the room. I opened it and it said:

**Dear Briana,**

**You did well tonight. You sounded like an angel and danced like a nymph.  
I'm sorry that we have to cancel your lessons tonight or celebrate your debut. You need to rest your voice and I need to meet with Sophie.**

**We will meet again soon**

**Sincerely,  
Howl**

I knew what he meant and I sighed. I didn't want to interfere or see Howl hurt by his actions towards Sophie. Sophie looked at me and asked with worry: ,, Are you ok, Briana? You look sad and worried about something. ,,

I looked at her and said: ,, I`m afraid that my friend has plans with someone tonight, but he said that he's sorry for calling off plans to celebrate. I just hope he will all right ,,

Sophie said as she gave me warm smile : ,, I'm sure he'll be alright.,,

I smiled a bit, then silently thought: ,, Howl, please be safe . ,,


	10. Having great time

I looked at the blue rose in my hand and blushed as I sat beside Sophie, who was silent and holding the ribbon of her rose between her fingers. The door opened and Suzako came in with bouquet of roses. He said as he looked at Sophie: ,, Little Sophia let her mind wander. Little Sophia thought: Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes... ,,

Sophie and I smiled and greeted Suzako .He placed the bouquet on a table and continued: ,, Or of riddles, of frocks...,,

Sophie smiled and said: ,, Those picnics in the attic...,,

Suzako added: ,,Or of chocolates...,, Sophie said as she looked at Suzako: ,, Father playing the violin...,,

Suzako sat next to us and continued: ,, As we read to each other dark stories of the North...,,

Sophie said as her eyes met with Suzako`s: ,, No, what I loved best, Sophia said, is when I am asleep in my bed...,,

She sang sweetly : ,, _And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_. ,,We all sang together: ,, _The Angel of Music sings songs in my head_.,,

Suzako hugged Sophie as he sighed: ,, You sang like an angel tonight.,,

He let her go and looked at me. , then he took my hand and said as our eyes met: ,,You sounded beautifully and danced like a nymph tonight . ,,

I blushed and said:,, Thank you, Monsieur . ,,

He giggled a little and said: ,, You can call me Suzako and I will call you by your name . ,,

I smiled and nodded, then Sophie looked at Suzako and sighed: ,, Father said: When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, Father is dead, Suzako. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music. Even Briana was when she came here to Paris. ,,

Suzako looked at us and said:,, Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we go to supper. ,,

He got up, but Christine said with worry in her voice: ,, No, Suzako. The Angel of Music is very strict! ,, I got up and said: ,, Well , he said that I don`t have my music lessons today, so I can go with Suzako . Can I Suzako? ,,

Suzako looked at me and said: ,, Yes, you can. I shant keep you two up late.,,

He walked away with a chuckle, then Sophie warned: ,, Suzako, no.,,

I was out of the door and heard Suzako said as he looked at Sophie : ,, You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Sophia.,,

He closed the door, then I said: ,, Could you wait for ten minutes or fifteen ? I need to change out of my costume. ,,

I went towards my room, took my costume and tiara off, and put on my shoes and my light blue dress. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection. I hung my costume up and went out the door to meet with Suzako. I walked out and said as I looked at him: ,, I'm ready. Shall we see if Sophie's ok? ,,

Suzako held my hand and led me towards the room. On the way there, I noticed that opera house was quiet and candles were blown out .I was a bit worried but I calmed as we got to dressing room. But the door was locked and I could hear Howl's voice singing. Suzako jingled the doorknob and stopped. He said as he heard a voice: ,, Whose is that voice? Who is that in there? ,,

I checked the door and knocked as I called: ,, Sophie? Sophie! ,,

I heard Howls voice saying something, then everything was silent. I said as I looked at worried Suzako: ,, She must 've been playing some loud music and couldn't hear us. We can only hope that she is alright. ,,

He held his arm out to me, which I held onto and walked with him out of the Opera Populaire. We walked over towards a carriage and rode off towards one of the finest restaurants in Paris. We got ourselves seated at a table and waited for our orders. As I had a sip of water, Suzako asked : ,, What were you doing here in Paris?,,

I sighed and said: ,, Well, my family and I come from different time .We went on trip to see Paris and have fun at Disneyland . I also love the theater and ballet, so I thought of having a career as a dancer. I've been dancing since my childhood and I like to sing. ,,

Suzako looked at me and said: ,, That's interesting. Also, there's something about you that makes you special. ,,

I was surprised, then Suzako said as he tried not to blush: ,, Well, you are noble, kind and have talent . ,,

I blushed, then we talked a bit and told each other our interests. I asked as I tried not to blush: ,, Does your estate have horses there? I like horseback riding and horses. ,,

Suzako answered after taking a sip of water: ,, Yes, it does. I think you and Sophie would be happy to visit it. ,,

I thought about Howl and said : ,, If I'm not busy with my music lesson or anything else, I would be glad to go. ,, We ate our dinner, had the check paid, and talked a bit more. He laughed at some of my stories, especially about event with show off prima donna. Suzako said after he stopped laughing: ,,

I couldn't believe that she walked off like that.,,

I said as I looked at Suzako : ,, She complained about bad things that happened to her for three years. I'm glad she left because I couldn't take her attitude anymore and her screeching voice. ,,

Suzako sighed as he looked at me: ,, I know what you mean. ,,

Getting up, he held my arm and walked back towards the carriage. We rode back towards the Opera House, said good night, and I went back inside .As I walked up to the dormitories, I heard some laughs and screams from the girls. I met up with Madame Grady and saw Joseph Buquet using a piece of fabric as a cape. He said as he scared some girls: ,, Like candle wax is his skin...Two cold ice blocks are his eyes . You must always be on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso! ,,

He had a rope out and got me in it. I said as I tried to get it of me : ,,Let me go!,,

He pulled me closer to him and made snarling noises. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp and shouted: ,, Let go of me, you sick pervert! Get your lustful hands of me! ,,

I tried to shove him away, but he leered his face towards me. He smirked as he caressed my neck: ,, Can't escape me now, can you? ,,

I wanted to slap him ,but luckily, Madame Grady pulled me away .She said as I moved away and gave Joseph Buquet dirty look : ,, Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. ,,

She looked at Buquet, smacked him, and said as she places the rope around his neck: ,, Joseph Buquet, hold our tongue and keep your hand at the level of your eyes!,,

He stopped the rope from strangling him and got out of the room. Ester looked at me and asked: ,, Are you alright?,,

I sighed and looked away: ,, Yes, I'm okay. If he tries to lay a finger on me, I will beat him till he is black and blue. ,,

The two of us got back to the rooms we shared. She asked about what dinner was like with Suzako, then I said as I tried not to blush: ,, Well, he is kind and handsome . We just talked to each other and laughed a little. ,,

I changed into my nightgown that I wore a lot, brushed my teeth and got into bed for the night. As I fell asleep, I dreamed of Howl holding my hand, then I remembered Joseph Buquet and I was worried. I held the covers tighter to me and slept better through the night.

**Howl's POV**

I heard that Briana had gotten back from Madame Grady. I left my lair to see Briana going into the dormitories. However, that drunken Joseph Buquet was telling stories about me. He scared the girls and said,, Like candle wax is his skin...Two cold ice blocks are his eyes . You must always be on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso! ,,

He had a rope out and got Briana in it. She said as she tried to get it of her: ,,Let me go!,,

He pulled her closer to him and made snarling noises. I felt my blood begin to boil and my eyes turn dark. No one will touch Sophie and Briana, my angels of music. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp and shouted: ,, Let go of me, you sick pervert! Get your lustful hands of me! ,,

She tried to shove him away, but he leered his face towards her. He smirked as he caressed her neck: ,, Can't escape me now, can you? ,,

I was close to killing the drunk man, but I didn't want to scare Briana. Briana wanted to slap him, but luckily, Madame Grady pulled her out. She said as Briana moved away and gave Joseph Buquet dirty look: ,, Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. ,,

She looked at Buquet, smacked him, and said as she placed the rope around his neck: ,, Joseph Buquet, hold our tongue and keep your hand at the level of your eyes!,,

He stopped the rope from strangling him and got out of the room. Ester looked at Briana and asked: ,, Are you alright?,,

Briana sighed and looked away: ,, Yes, I'm okay. If he tries to lay a finger on me, I will beat him till he is black and blue. ,,

I couldn't blame her for that. He also made me angered for treating women like this, especially to someone special and innocent as Briana. I watched her walk away with Madame Grady's daughter to the room they shared, then I moved away to let them undress. In a few minutes, I heard about what had happened at the dinner with monsieur Kururugi. Briana said as she tried not to blush: ,, Well, he is kind and handsome . We just talked to each other and laughed a little.,,

I watched her prepare herself to get into bed and watched her fall asleep. I saw her worried face as she held the covers. I heaved a sigh and whispered: ,, She's kind and special like an angel. ,,

I left the window and got back to the lair before Sophie woke up. As I got down, I kept thinking about Briana and would do anything to protect her from harm.


	11. Notes,Prima donna

**Briana's POV**

I had gotten up and dressed to practice for a new production coming up tonight; it was Il Muto. As I combed my hair, I noticed that Sophie hasn't come back yet. Ester and I began to worry, then Madame Grady came into the room with paled Sophie. We asked her if she was okay, but she was silent. I got beside her as she laid on the bed and asked: ,, What happened?

You can tell me about it. ,, She looked up and whispered in fear: ,, I saw his face. The Phantom's face was the same face of the Angel of Music. ,,

I left the room to let her sleep. As we got downstairs, I heard that Suzako and the managers were upset about some notes being sent. I walked over and asked them : ,, What's going on?,,

Suzako looked at me and asked: Briana, are you alright?,,

I answered: ,, Yes, I`m good . What's wrong? ,,

He handed me a note and I opened it; it was one of Howl's letters. I opened it and read out loud: ,, **Do not fear for Miss Hatter. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again. Also, Miss Bolcina is under the care of the Angel of Music. Make sure no harm will come to her **.,,

I still held the note and said: ,, I didn't write it and neither did you, Suzako.,,

He looked at me and asked : ,, If you or the managers didn't write it, who did?,,

As if Hell had broken lose, Christine and Piangi stormed in. She yelled in anger: ,,Where is he?!,,

Shnizel and Clovis seemed delighted to have her back, but I wasn`t and I got worried a little. She and Piangi asked: ,,Your precious patron, where is he?,,

She showed him a letter and said: ,, I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!,, Shniezel asked Suzako : ,, Did you send it?,,

Suzako deny it : ,, Of course not!,, Clovis snorted : ,, As if he would!,,

Christine and Piangi asked: ,, You didn't send it?,, I called: ,, Of course not! I didn't send it. ,,

Christine shoved the note to surprised Suzako and asked: ,,You dare not to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?,,

Suzako asked as he got the note:,, And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?,,

He looked at the note and read out loud: ,, **Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Sophie Hatter will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place. **,, Christine was about to lose it, but she breathed and kept that scowl on her face. Clovis and Snizel sang.

_Far too many notes for my taste_

_and most of them are about Sophie!_

_All we've heard since we came_

_was Miss Hatter's name_! ,,

Madame Grady and Ester came into the room to see us. Madame Grady said: ,, Miss Hater has returned.,,

Shnizel looked at Suzako and said : ,, I hope no wore for wear as far as we're concerned.,,

Clovis asked: ,, Where precisely is she now?,,

Madame Grady answered : ,, I thought it best she was alone. ,,

Ester added : ,, She needed rest.,,

Suzako looked at me and asked with worry: ,, May I see her?,,

I sighed as I looked at him : ,, No, she will see no one. ,,

Christine and Piangi both asked: ,, Will she sing? Will she sing?,,

Madame Grady had a note in her hands and announced: ,, Here, I have a note.,,

We all ran over and said: ,, Let me see it!,,

Clovis got the note and read it out loud: ,, **Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance... ,, **

I could hear Howl's voice as Clovis read the note and got silent for a moment, then he continued with reading . I could hear Howl say: ,, _**Sophie Hatter has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Christine as the pageboy and put Miss Hatter in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Hatter plays calls for charm and appeal; the role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G**__.,,_

After Clovis finished reading the note, Christine fumed: ,, Sophie Hatter !,,  
Clovis raised his arms and asked : ,,Whatever next?,,

Christine shouted in anger:,, It's all a ploy to help Sophie! ,,

Shnizel said in disbelief: ,, This is insane!,, Christine rounded on me and Suzako: ,,

I know who sent this: Kururugi and his gipsy whore!,, When she called me a whore, I got beyond my boiling point and shouted : ,,You are nothing, but snobby ,spoiled bitch! ,,

I was ready to hit her, but Suzako said as he looked at me: ,, She's not worth it, Briana . ,,

He said as he turned to show off prima donna: ,, You won't insult miss Bolcina and me . ,,

I calmed and I said as I looked at Suzako: ,, She dared to called me with bad name . If someone could kick her out of the opera and... ,,

I sighed and asked: ,, What does she have against people, who are different anyway? ,,

Suzako said as he got on stairs: ,, We can`t right the wrongs of this opera by ourselves .Maybe there is someone, who can. ,,

I smiled and after Suzako followed the managers, I went to one of secret entrances and went inside the tunnel. I took deep breath and sang as I walked down the tunnels:

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer_

I stopped and sighed as my hand touched the wall, then I sang as I leaned on it:

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_

I walked down the tunnel and came to Ceaser. I got on and sang as I rode him to the bank:

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

I got down from Ceaser and kissed his nuzzle, then I came to gondola and got in. I could hear voices sing as I rolled through the catacombs:

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame...  
I ask for glory to shine on my name_  
_I ask for love..I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me._

I shook my head and sang as Howl`s voice joined me :

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by_  
_But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod_.

_I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_.

After we finished singing, I got to gate and hear Howl say: ,,Briana, What are you doing here ? ,,

I said as gate opened and I got to the shore: ,, I wanted to visit you. I know, that I should be practicing for new opera, but that show off peacock just waltzed back in here. She was shouting because of notes and dared to insult me. Is everything okay? You look upset over something. ,,

Howl led me towards the bench and we both sat down. He tried not to tell about his trouble, but he sighed: ,, This morning, Sophie took my mask off and I was horrible towards her. I shouted at her and said the same words that I said to you, when I was angry. She was frightened and she then handed my mask back without saying anything. Sophie looked like you, when we met. ,,

I hugged him and sighed: ,, I`m sorry. I was a bit worried, when read the note. Why do I need protection ? ,,

Howl said as he looked at me :,, When you came back from dinner, I saw Buquet trying to hurt you through the windows. He didn't do anything to you, did he?,,

I sighed as I looked away: ,, He tried to kiss me and other things, but luckily Madame Grady stopped him. No one should be treated like this. Back in my time, a group of four boys would always insult me and hit me . The last year of primary school was like Spanish inquisition to me. I was hit many times in my arms or back and called with bad names .I wasn't allowed to show my tears on behalf of being called crybaby. I suffered, but one day I stood up for myself and told the teacher about abuse. I even decided not to come to school dance and invite my family .Even though I missed it, it was better than humiliate my family. If I weren`t afraid of getting into trouble, I would whipped their backs and kicked them like old ball. ,,

Howl was silent then he said: ,, Briana ,you are my friend . I would never let anything happen to you or do anything to hurt you. I promise. ,,

I smiled a bit and held his hand for a long time. Howl slowly got up and said: ,, You better head back before they worry about you being missing.,,

Howl escorted me through the tunnels and got me back towards the stage without being seen. Madame Grady saw me and asked where I was. I whispered to her about where I was and she sighed in relief. She said as she looked at me: ,, Don't mention anything about this to anyone, except for me and Howl. ,,

I got back to where the dancers began to practice their dance and joined them. I began to learn the moves faster and d with grace. We kept practicing until the dance was done to perfection. As we got ready for the show tonight, I got my costume for Act III on and tied my hair into a bun. I got downstairs with Sophie and Ester, then began to sing along with everyone else ready for the show. We sang as lights were lit:

_Prima donna_

_the world is at your feet!_

_A nation waits and how it hates to be cheated!_

_Light up the stage with that age-old rapport!_

_Sing, prima donna,_

_once more!_

As everyone held the note, I danced with the other girls around Christine, did a pirouette, and got one leg in a graceful fashion like the others. I got up and went backstage to watch the show. I sighed as I looked at the curtain: ,, I hope the Angel of Music has something up his sleeve to get screeching siren of the stage . ,,


	12. Il Mouto

**Third Person POV**

The stage was set for the show as the music began to play. While actors sang their lines, Christine's maid set a bottle of throat spray on the table. Briana watched actors sing, but she looked at the bottle and saw Howl swap the bottle with a bottle that would make Christine's voice croak. She looked at him and smiled, then Howl moved away from the scene and got towards the rafters. He moved around slowly when Buquet saw what was going on and kept himself hidden. Briana watched as curtains of the bed opened to reveal Christine holding up a fan to hide her face, then she pulled away with a grin as Sophie gasped in shock. She was in her pageboy costume and had her hair tied back with a black ribbon to make her look like a boy. Christine placed an apron and a maid's cap on Sophie and sang: ,, _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect! Why, who can this be? _,,

A knocking sound to make it be a door knocking came from the orchestra pit as ester went to door and pretended to open it .Piangi sang as he came in : ,, _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. ,, _

He gave a playful nudge to Ester's behind with his pole and audience laughed. Briana just shook with her head and watched Piangi move towards Sophie, who was acting like a maid by fixing the bed. Piangi sang as he wiggled Sophie's butt: ,, _My love, I am called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid_. ,,

It made her turn and give a shocked expression, while Christine slapped one of actors hand away from her costume. Piangi gave a punch line : ,, Though I'd happily take the maid with me!,,

Everyone laughed in the audience, but Briana felt sick by looking at show off prima donna . Christine fanned herself and said: ,,The old fool is leaving!,,

As Christine and Piangi sang, Shnizel and Clovis were watching from their box as Clovis said to his older brother : ,,It's the Countess de Charbourg! She's invited us to her salon, you know.,,

Shnizel said : ,,Nothing like that ever happened to us in the junk business.,,

Clovis corrected : ,,Scrap metal. ,,

From the rafters, Howl watched Christine and Piangi singing, then he retreated towards a room where the chandelier ropes and pulleys were. Piangi got to the door and Sophie ripped off the skirt and maid cap to show her breeches as Christine sang: ,,_Serafimo, away this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!,, _

It made three actors gasp in shock. Sophie and Christine leaned towards each other to look like they were kissing, making the audience laugh. Howl got through a door that led towards the ceiling and balcony towards the chandelier. He was angry as he saw that box 5 wasn`t empty and that prima donna got the leading role. Christine sang. _Poor fool, he makes me laugh! _

_Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha..._

_time I tried to get a better, better half!_

The others sang with her.

_Poor fool, he doesn't know! _

_Ho-ho-ho-ho! Ho-ho..._

_If he knew the truth, he'll never ever go_!

Suddenly Howl`s voice echoed through the auditorium: ,, Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?,,

Everyone in theatre and stage began to look around in fear, but Briana secretly smiled. Ester whispered: ,,He's here, the Phantom of the Opera.,,

Sophie looked up and said a bit afraid : ,,It's him.,,

Briana was silent ,but she blushed a little. Christine turned towards Sophie and sneered: ,, Your part is silent, little toad!,,

She looked at the audience and gave a sweet smile as she walked backstage to her maids. Briana stuck her tongue at Christine and looked at Howl near the ceiling. He said quietly to himself: ,, A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad. ,, Christine's maid spritzed some of the spray into her mouth, which made Christine whine: ,, Why you spray on my chin all the time, huh? ,,

Some of the liquid got into her throat, making her gargle scales. Maid smiled, then prima donna got back to her place and said: ,, Maestro, da capo, per favore. ,,

Briana smiled and Howl smiled back at her. He walked into the door and hid in the rafters, which Buquet slowly followed behind to stop Howl. Christine sang, when suddenly she croaked.

_Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my  
Croak!_

Everyone gasped and began to laugh, Briana tried not to laugh, but giggle escaped her lips. Christine sang more, but kept croaking. She couldn't take the laughter and cried: ,, Mother! ,,

She sobbed in hysterics and got off the stage. Shnizel and Clovis called to bring the curtain in to stop the show. When the curtain closed, one of the actors was out on the stage and tried to get back in the curtain. Reyer told him to get off the stage, then Clovis and Shnizel got on. Shnizel announced: ,, Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. Er, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time...,, He reached behind the curtain and brought Sophie up. He continued: ,, When the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Hatter. ,,

The audience applauded and Shnizel whispered to Sophie to get ready fast. She ran off the stage and met with Madame Grady to change into her costume .Clovis said to the audience: ,, Meanwhile, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera.,,

Reyer looked up and said in surprise: ,,What?,,

Clovis stammered in a panicked tone: ,, Er, maestro...the-the-the ballet, bring it forward, please! THE BALLET!,,

Reyer and the musicians quickly got the music ready and Shnizel said before leaving the stage with Clovis: ,, Thank you.,,

As the curtain opened, the stage hands and the cast were running around getting things ready in a rush. Some of the dancers weren't dressed, but quickly went to change. The set came down as Ester, Briana and Jolanda got on the stage to begin the dance. The rest of the dancers came in and a few brought a couple of sheep in .As Sophie was getting her corset laced by Madame Grady, she noticed a red rose with a black ribbon on a table. She picked it up and got a bit afraid as she looked at the flower. As ballerinas danced, Howl watched Briana with interest and ducked away when he saw Buquet watching from the rafters. The drunk stage hand looked at Briana with lust, making Howl furious. He followed the man and faced him as the stage hand turned around. Buquet made a gasp and started running on the ramps. Buquet thought he lost him, but Howl was on another ramp and they both stopped to stare at each other. Buquet ran off, but Howl climbed up on one of the ropes to catch up to him. As Howl got closer, Buquet fell on the ramp and turned to see Erik. The masked man took out his lasso, caught the man by his neck, and began to strangle him. Even though Howl was silent, his eyes were filled with hatred towards Buquet. Buquet's eyes widened at the Phantom and tried to get his neck free, but felt himself growing weaker. As Howl saw the man dying, he dropped his body off and left him hanging. Ester and the others screamed as Buquet's corpse was hanging on the noose. Briana stopped doing a pirouette and screamed at the sight before her eyes. Her face became pale as candle wax. She backed away as the body dropped to the ground and a bunch of the cast surrounded the body. Briana looked up the rafters to see Howl walk off with the swish of his cape, then she met with Suzako. He asked her with worry: ,,Are you alright?,,

Briana only nodded in replay and ran down the hallway until she stopped and leaned on the wall. She sighed and said to herself: ,, Calm down, calm down. Howl was worried about you. But why did he kill Buquet? ,,

She took deep breaths and went to her room. Girl took the white cape and put it on. She walked until she saw Sophie and Suzako. They were holding hands and Briana tried not to blush as she came to them .She asked with worry: ,,Sophie, are you ok? ,,

Sophie said as she looked at her friend: ,,I'm ok. Suzako and I talked, and he's going to take me to his family`s estate after the show tomorrow night.,,

Briana was shocked and asked: ,, What if murderer strikes again?,,

Suzako looked at her and sighed: ,,Everything will be fine. The police are taking care of things. Also, I was wondering if you're interested in coming to the estate with me and Sophie.,,

Briana thought of Howl, then she said: ,,I would love to come. How long we will be staying? ,, Sophie said: ,,Two weeks until New Year's Eve.,,

Briana smiled as she said : ,,That is great. I need to go. ,,

She went up the stairs and to rooftop .Briana remembered, that Howl was probably being there after Sophie and Suzako were having good time.


	13. All I ask of you ,Heavens light

**Briana`s POV**

I went up the stairs to the door of the rooftop, opened the door, and stopped to see Howl kneeling with a red rose in his hands. He softly sang:

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing..._

_And now, how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and betrayed me..._

_He was bound to love you,_

_When he heard you sing..._

_Sophie_

He couldn't continue as his voice choked into a sob and began crying. Seeing him in tears made me feel sorry for him. I stayed in my spot and watched him crush the rose, making the petals fall to the snow. He ran towards a statue, climbed up, and sang out:

_You will curse the day_

_you did not do_

_All that the Phantom_

_asks of you!_

He looked like he was about to jump off when he finished his song, then I ran and shouted:,, Howl, don`t!,,

He turned to look at me, got off the statue, and went towards me. He looked at me and asked calmly: ,,What are you doing here? Isn`t bit dangerous to be up here all alone?,,

I sighed as I looked down: ,,They're going to do the show tomorrow night .It will be better than today`s . ,,

I looked away, but I felt Howls hand holding my hand. He sighed and said as he looked at me: ,, Briana, I… I'm sorry for scaring you by killing Buquet. He looked at you with lust and I got angry. ,,

I said as I tried not to meet his gaze: ,, He deserved what he got. It was his fault and alcohol that made you angry. ,,

I looked at him and saw that his cheeks were wet from crying. I sighed and said: ,,I saw Sophie and Suzako holding hands. I`m sorry about it. Do you love her? ,,

It seemed that Howl was trying to hide both his pain and blush. He said as he held my both hands: ,,I care about her, but she likes someone better than me . ,,

I gently touched his face and sighed: ,, You're not the only one who had been heartbroken. I have been in love twice, but I was heartbroken in the end. It was painful and maybe I learned my lesson. Who would love an ugly and strange girl like me? ,,

I tried to fight back tears, but without success. They rolled down my cheeks. Howl wiped away my tears with his gloved hand as he said: ,, Briana, you are beautiful. Don`t be sad. It's nobody's fault, not even yours. ,,

I smiled a bit and decided to go back to my room. As I was walking, the floor was slippery and I walked slowly. Suddenly I l slipped and Howl caught me the last moment, before I fell on my backside. He helped me gain my balance, then I looked at him. As I looked at his sapphire eyes, I noticed that they were hiding something. At the same time, I felt safe and loved. I tried not to blush and I also noticed a small blush coming to Howls cheeks. We walked over towards the door and I took his mask off, which didn't make him upset or recoil. I said as I looked at Howl: ,, After show is over tomorrow ,Sophie and I will be gone for two weeks. I'll try to come back at Christmas. I was wondering, if I could go? ,,

Howl thought a little, then he said as I before I gave him his mask back: ,, Yes ,you can . I want you to be careful. ,,

I smiled and thanked him .I also hugged Howl and kissed his left cheek, then I left .I went into my room to change into my nightgown, got on my bed and fell asleep.

**Howl's POV**

After Briana kissed me and left, I touched my left cheek. I couldn't believe that she seemed to care about me. Not only that she was kind and a bit shy, but also beautiful. I put my mask on and went back to one of secret doors. My thoughts about Sophie and her lover disappeared as I got back to my lair. I took my cape and gloves off, then I looked around the caverns. A warm and unknown feeling was growing stronger inside me. I never felt this way about anyone before, except for Sophie. I was alone and hoped that Sophie will like me even though I was an outcast, different from others .But I saw her kissing with someone else and lost hope of being loved. I sighed as I came to lake and sang:  
.

_So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light_

I always dreamed of being loved by someone, who would see pass my face. Even though I was exiled from world outside my sanctuary, I still hopped to find someone to care for me. I stood up and sang as I walked to the mirror, which was covered by curtain and drew it away as I looked at it:

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light_

I put my mask down and looked at mirror again. Then I put curtain back and sang as I thought of Briana:

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

I came to table, took all that I needed to make dolls for each opera and began to make a doll of Briana. I captured her face, brown eyes and dark brown hair perfectly. The figure was dressed in light blue dress with short sleeves and looked lovely. I sang as I looked at it:

_I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight_

I placed figure of Briana near figure of me and smiled. I looked at Briana's portrait and sang :

_My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light_

She was like an angel that made my dark world filled with light and warmth .I thought of her even when I went to bed.


	14. visit to estate

**Briana's POV**

After Il Muto became a sucess , I joined other dancers and actors as we bowed before the audience. I cheered for Sophie being the Countess and was proud of her making the show better than what Christine did. As the curtain closed, I hugged Sophie and said: ,, You were wonderful Sophie !,,

She smiled and hugged me back. I noticed Christine giving Sophie hateful glare, then she walked off in anger and I ignored her. When we got up towards the dressing room, Madame Grady handed us the two roses Howl sent. I got blue rose and Sophie got red rose. I looked at the flower and touched the ribbon. I was also given a note from Howl. It said that he hopes that I have good time, be safe and stay with Sophie, and couldn't wait to see me on Christmas. I smiled a bit and got a small suitcase ready. I changed into my blue dress and shoes, then I undid the bun and brushed my hair with silver brush. I draped my white cape on, picked up my things, and met with Sophie. We headed outside to see Suzako with a carriage and got in with him. As we were riding along the way,everyone were silent until Suzako said: ,, I think you and Sophie might like it there. The estate has a large landscape that's good for the horses, a lake near the grounds, a greenhouse and a music room. ,,

I got interested in hearing about estate and told about my life in my time. Sophie and Suzako listened and as I got to the part about my friend from Greece, I stopped talking and sighed in sadness. I missed her. Over the ride, I felt a little tired and got out as the carriage pulled to a stop. A servant from the mansion came over and helped take the bags inside. I looked around and looked at mansion it was big and beautiful. I looked around again, then I got inside the house. Everything was wonderful and I said quietly: ,, It's beautiful.,,

Suzako called for a maid to show me my room, which I followed up the stairs. As we got to the room, I looked around the lavender walls, fireplace, and single bed with curtains .I looked around and put suitcase down. I smiled as I thanked the maid and she told me to call her if I would need her. As she left the room, I got out my things and set them up. I took the nightgown that I wore when I was first in the lair, brushed my teeth, and got into the bed. As I was asleep, I could almost hear Howl singing to me. It made me feel safe, but my dream turned into nightmare.

_I was in big and black room, then a light appeared. I followed it until I saw my family. I could hear my mother say: ,, We need to find Briana . She couldn`t just disappear. ,, _

_My father tried to confront her and Tim asked about my whereabouts. I wanted to call them and tell them, that I`m ok, but I couldn`t . Then I saw my best friend. She looked sad and I heard her say: ,, Briana, where are you? Are you ok? ,, _

_I called her name as tried not to cry. I tried to get to her, but something made me stay on my spot. A cold voice, that I recognized as Howls called: ,,Now, you can never be free! ,,_

His voice echoed in my head as I trashed around in bed and screamed no. I shot out of bed, panted as tears fell from my eyes. I buried my face into my hands and cried. Then door opened and Suzako came in. He got to bed and sat beside me as he looked at me. I looked at him and said: ,, I will never be free. Never be free. ,,

Suzako looked at me and asked with surprise: ,, Briana, what are you talking about ? ,,

I hugged him as I said : ,, I saw my family and friend. They were worried about me and I tried to tell them that I was ok. I couldn`t and...Phantom of the opera keeps me imprisoned. ,,

Suzako said as he hugged me: ,, It was a nightmare. Don`t worry. I got you. You are safe and no one will hurt you. ,,

A small blush came to my cheeks as I slowly calmed down. After the hug, Suzako held my hands as he said: ,, I will protect you Briana . Briana, I...You better get some rest. ,,

We both blushed and I smiled, then I laid down. Suzako left the room, closed the door, and I went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning, got out of bed, and had a bath drawn for me. I washed myself and brushed my hair. I walked over and found a dark blue dress with long sleeves. I slipped on dark blue flats on my feet and found maid bring a tray in. She put the tray on table and I thanked her, then she left. I ate my food, brushed my teeth and sighed as I looked at my reflection. I went down stairs to meet with Suzako and Sophie. Sophie wore blue dress with long sleeves and round circular line. They were talking about some things, then they saw me and said good morning. Suzako looked at me and asked : ,, Did you sleep well last night?,,

I said as I looked away: ,,Yes , I did . So, what are we going to do.,,

Suzako suggested that we take a tour around the Estate and rode to the lake . I agreed and Suzako showed us around the rooms; he showed us the dining room, living room, music room, the stables, the gardens, and the greenhouse. As I looked at the greenhouse, I noticed that they were many beautiful flowers blooming .Among them were red and blue roses. Suzako walked over and asked me: ,, Briana, would you like to go for a ride around the grounds or to the lake ?,,

I smiled and answered: ,, Yes, I would love to. Maybe Sophie can go with us. ,,

Sophie agreed, then we both grabbed our capes to keep warm and went out in the snow. I went towards the stables with Suzako and noticed a black horse all groomed. His mane was long and full as his tail, along with white spot on his head. This Friesian was beautiful and reminded me on Black beauty, the most beautiful horse I have ever seen. I slowly got near the stallion and said: ,, Hi ,dear . ,,

I held my hand out and stroked his muzzle, which made him content. Raoul got on a gray gelding and said while he tried to hide a giggle : ,, It looks like Pegasus likes you.,,

I asked with surprise : ,, Why is he named after wild flying horse from Greek mythology ? ,,

Suzako said as he looked at Pegasus: ,, He was wild to tame ,but he likes to be with other horses or me . ,,

I looked at Pegasus and thought: ,, To bad that you aren`t flying horse ,but you are special Pegasus . ,,

One of the stable hands brought the horse out, brought up a mounting block, and I got on the horse's back with no problem. I noticed a side-saddle and used my right leg to be the top leg. Sophie got herself onto a bay mare and held the reins. I held the reins, gave his sides a gentle squeeze, and walked out with Suzako and Sophie. I watched Suzako gave his stallion a gently kick. I looked at Pegasus and smiled. I gave his sides a gentle kick and started off on a walk. We started off a bit fine, but I was uneasy at first. Then Pegasus started to trot and got fast. I held to reins and tried to stay in saddle. Suddenly a strange and warm feeling started to grow in me. It was the same felling from my staying at ranch. I rode Enter, big brown horse. I felt like Pegasus and I are connected. I could feel wind blowing through my hair as we rode on. I wasn`t afraid but smiled as we rode to the lake. It was like Pegasus and I were destined to be friends. I thought that I won`t feel like this anymore, but I was wrong. I was free like a bird and no one could hurt me or keep me imprisoned. As we got to the lake, I patted his neck and said with smile: ,, Good boy, Pegasus. ,,

Suzako and Sophie rode over to see if I was alright. I smiled and said: ,,That was cool. Ok, who`s for round two? ,,

We all laughed, got the horses back in the stables, and decided to have some fun in the snow. I rolled up a snowball and threw it at Suzako. He smirked, balled up some snow, and threw it at me. I ducked in time and it hit Sophie. We got into a snowball fight, got ourselves wet, and went inside the estate to dry. I got my wet clothes off and changed into my light blue dress that I always wore, then came to music room. I noticed a music box and opened it. It began to play a beautiful melody. I sang with the melody:

_Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me_

_You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be_

Suzako heard me sing and sang as he came to me:

_I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me_

I blushed as he took my hand and we went to green house. I sang as I looked at Suzako:

_Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose?_

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues_

After we got inside, Suzako took me to rose bushes and picked a rose just for me. I smiled and blushed as he looked at me. I noticed a small blush on his cheeks

_What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin_

I thanked him as I was given rose, then we both sang:

_Hope will blossum by believing_

_The heart that lies within_

Suzako smiled and went to see other flowers .I followed him and blushed more as he sang:

_I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
If you love me for me_

We got back to estate and walked hand in hand as we went to the balcony. We sang as we walked upstairs:

_Who can say where we'll go_(_I'll be yours)_  
_Who can promise what will be_( _Together we shall always be as one)_  
_But I'll stay by your side_(_If you love me for me)_

_If you love me for me  
If you love me for me_

Suzako and I watched sunset. It was special, then Suzako said: ,, it`s beautiful . ,,

I sighed and said: ,, I have never seen more beautiful sunset. ,,

Suzako looked at me and said:,, You are special Briana .You are honest and don`t pretend . I..i will see you at the dinner . ,,

After he left, I sighed and thought: ,, Honest? No pretending? I guess I fall in love with Suzako, but he is in love with Sophie. ,,

I went to eat some dinner. As we were eating, we talked about things and Suzako told me that he and Sophie were engaged. I felt happy for them and sad for Howl at the same time. I said as I looked away: ,, Wow. Congratulations. I think that it will wonderful wedding. ,,

I felt like Eponine, when she saw Marius and Cosette together. I finished eating, got upstairs, and changed into my nightgown. I looked at the window, looked at the view and smiled. I turned to white vase with rose in it and sighed: ,, I`m happy to see Sophie and Suzako together, but at the same time I like Howl and feel sorry for him. I'm feeling torn between loves for two men. . ,,

I got into the covers, blew out the candle and fell asleep.


	15. Christmas eve

Days passed and Christmas Eve came at last. I was excited and happy to spend Christmas with Sophie and Suzako. I got out of bed, washed and had breakfast, then I brushed my hair with silver brush. I went to wardrobe and picked dark blue dress. I put it on and matching slippers. I heard a knock on the door and said: ,, Come in. ,,

The door opened and Sophie came in with a huge white package. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves and beautiful slippers. She smiled and said as she put package on the bed : ,, Merry Christmas, Briana.,,

I walked over to her and said as I smiled warmly : ,, Merry Christmas to you, too. ,,

We sat on my bed and I looked at the package. I took the wrappings off, opened the box, and was surprised as I saw a dress. It was white with blue sash around the waist, and puffed sleeves. Between each of three puffs was a blue ribbon just like the ribbon tied around the waist and blue trim at neckline. There were also a pair of white slippers. I smiled and said with happiness: ,, It's beautiful! Thank you, Sophie! ,,

I looked at her and asked: ,, Is this for the masquerade ball on New Year's Eve? ,, She nodded, than I walked to wardrobe and opened my suitcase. I took out a beautiful box and said as I gave her my gift: ,, Here you go Sophie. It may be small, but it is for you. ,,

Sophie opened the box and saw pearl bracelet and rose charm. She looked at the bracelet and said: ,, Thank you. Are you really sure about going back to the Opera House during Christmas Eve?,,

I sighed as I looked away: ,, Yes, I'm sure . It would be wonderful to see Ester and other ballerinas. I just hope that I won`t meet that spoiled princess Christine. ,,

We got out of my room, then I made a little trip to the stables to visit Pegasus. Since our first ride, he seemed to like taking rides and my company. I rubbed his muzzle and said: ,, Merry Christmas, Pegasus .,,

He shook his mane and let out a happy neigh ,then I groomed his body and combed his mane . After giving him some attention, I went back inside the mansion and found Suzako holding my Christmas present in his hands. It was special Christmas card, that I made it . He put it on table as he saw me and I came to me. I smiled and said: ,, Marry Christmas . ,,

Suzako smiled and took my hand: ,, Marry Christmas Briana . I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. ,,

I closed my eyes and felt myself being led to another room. I felt his hand slip away and heard him say: , Open your eyes . ,,

I opened them and saw a room filled with art and paints, brushes . I walked over towards a table and noticed a sketchpad with some charcoal, paints, brushes and a beautiful portrait of two children hanging on the wall. One of them was Sophie and the other child was Suzako. They looked happy together. I looked at Suzako and smiled as I thanked him. He smiled and blushed as he helped me set up the easel. I blushed and after Suzako left, I looked at canvas as I thought of the painting. I remembered Howl and strange dreams that I had before coming to opera house. I got my paints ready, drew a rough sketch of Howl first than me holding a blue rose in my hands, and began painting. I used a lot of strokes to make the background look good and figures to look realistic. I finished painting and waited for it to dry, before wrapping it in paper and tied a blue ribbon. I made beautiful Christmas card for Ester .I noticed that my suitcase was carried towards the carriage. I picked Christmas presents for my friends and asked as I joined Suzako, who was looking at carriage : ,, Suzako, will we see each other again ? ,,

He said as he blushed a little: ,, Yes, and I hope you're safe in Opera . ,,

I said as I tried not to blush: ,, Don't worry, I will. I was wondering if I could ride to Opera with Pegasus. He would like to go for a walk. ,,

Suzako nodded and I looked at carriage, then I got over to Pegasus. I rubbed his muzzle and said: ,, Ready for ride to opera? ,,

He let out happy neigh and smiled. I got onto the saddle, held the reins and waved at Suzako, who waved back as I rode to the Opera House. After we arrived at Opera House, my suitcase was taken to bedroom, where I slept. I got off Pegasus and saw Madame Grady talking with Ester. I came to them and wished them a Merry Christmas. They were happy to see me and asked how things were. I told them about many things, except for engagement. Then we took Pegasus to the stable and found a place for him to sleep. I took Pegasus inside his new home and took the saddle down. Once I was done, he laid on straw and I smiled, before going inside to have some dinner with the Grady`s. After dinner, I was given an envelope and gave Ester a Christmas card. She thanked me and told me that she got her costume for masquerade ball. I smiled as we went to our dormitories and changed into our nightgowns. After Ester fell asleep, I took the note out from my pillow and read about the meeting with Howl. I quietly got out of bed, got Howl's gift, found the dressing room open, and went inside. I put Howl`s gift on a chair and sang:

_But his voice filled my spirit  
With a strange, sweet sound  
In that night there was music in my mind  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before_

I looked at mirror ,but I only saw my reflection. I sighed and sang as I took Howl`s gift :

_Yet in his eyes _

_all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes, _

_that both threaten and adore_

I looked at mirror and smiled as I saw Howl looking at me . Glass disappeared as I reached out my hand . Howl took my hand and led me do the gondola . As we were walking along the way , I noticed that he was silent . Then he sighed as he looked me : ,, I missed you Briana. ,,

I smiled a bit and said: ,, I missed you, too. I made something for you ,but you will have to wait until we come to lair. ,,

As we came to bank,we got into gondola .Howl steered the boat,then he asked : ,, How was your day at Kururugi`s estate ? Is Sophie having great time with her knight in shining armor ? ,,

I looked at Howl as we stopped by the gates and asked : ,, Howl, are jealous of Sophie being in love with someone else ? ,,

He tried to deny it,but he sighed and asked : ,, Why are worried about it ? ,,

I looked always and said as I tried to hide a blush : ,, Suzako and I are just friends . ,,

We were silent as we finally got to the shore . We got out of gondola and went to bench. We sat on it and I said as I gave Howl his present: ,, Merry Christmas . ,,

He looked at the package, opened it, and couldn't believe his eyes . Howl asked me as he looked at the portrait : ,, Did you made it? ,,

I said as I blushed a little : ,, Well,yes . But I think that my mother is better at drawing that me . ,,

Howl said as he placed the painting on one of the walls: ,, It is beautiful .Thank you. You will be good artist one day. ,,

I blushed a bit ,then Howl told me that he had a present for me. I had to close my eyes and felt something being put in my hair .Then I felt Howl took my hand and took me to mirror .He said as he let go of my hand : ,, Open your eyes . ,,

I opened my eyes and saw a light blue hairband in my hair . I thanked Howl and decided to practice some singing . I closed my eyes and sang.

_I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each  
Little bird has someone  
To sing to sweet things to  
A gay little love melody?_

I opened my eyes as Howl came to me and took my hands .I sang as I tried not blush.

_I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me?_

After I stopped singing, I looked at Howl and asked : ,, What do you think? ,, He said as our eyes met : ,, It sounded beautiful. Where did you learn it? ,,

I said as I looked away a little: ,, When I was a little girl, I saw a movie Sleeping beauty . I liked it,so I learned it . ,,

I felt a bit tired, then Howl led me to bed and I sat on it. I laid down and fell asleep . I dreamed of my family and Angel of music.


	16. Christmas day

**Howl's POV**

After Briana fell asleep, I walked to the lake. Even though I was jealous a bit about Sophie being with Suzako, I also like Briana. She was special and beautiful on inside. I placed my mask back on and sighed: ,, I feel torn between my angels of music. ,, I thought about her visit to the estate and wondered why I fell in love with Briana, even though I was in love with Sophie. I looked at my reflection in the water as I sang:

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her_

_heard as the outcast hears..._

I remembered my sad childhood and my parent's death .I was left alone and abused by evil man, who sometimes haunted me in my sleep. No one took pity on me until I met Madame Grady. She taught me many things as she hid me from cruel world. I stood up and looked around my sanctuary as I thought about Briana. She saw something more behind my mask and was kind to me.

_Shamed into solitude,_

_shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen;_

_in my dark my heart heard music..._

_I long to teach the world,_

_rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen,_

_I alone could hear the music..._

I looked at one of mirrors and saw Sophie smiling to me, but image disappeared .An image of Briana showed and she smiled with her special smile, before it disappeared.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you._

_I hear your fears, your torment, and your tears."_

I looked at the portrait she gave me and one of the blue roses I always gave her when she performed the operas. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked at portrait again, then I picked a blue rose. I thought of Briana .Even though she was shy, she was beautiful to me and made me feel safe. She was my light in darkness, an angel.

_She saw my loneliness,_

_shared in my emptiness..._

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her_

_heard as the outcast hears..._

Sitting back near my desk, I had plans for my new opera, Don Juan Triumphant. I looked at blue rose again, before I put it near the mannequin of the opera stage. I looked at two figures that stood beside it and smiled.

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her_

_heard as the outcast hears_

I stood up and went to see Briana. She was still sleeping and looked peaceful like everything was forgiven and forgotten. I blushed as I leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. I looked at girl one more time and went to bench. I sit on it and put my mask down. I smiled and laid down, then I fell asleep.

**Briana's POV  
**  
I was still lying asleep and heard some humming. It sounded like a beautiful song. I opened my eyes and sat on bed. I slowly got up and went to see, who was humming a melody. I smiled as I saw Howl standing near the lake and looking at distance as he hummed the melody. I blushed and listened, then said as he turned to me: ,, Good morning. Merry Christmas. ,,

He smiled and wished me merry Christmas. We both ate some breakfast, then Erik decided to play some Christmas songs on the organ. I sang along to some of the songs I knew, then he joined with me. We sang _Deck the Halls, 12 days of Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and my favorite Silent Night._

After singing, I suggested to have some time together and to see Pegasus. Howl agreed and said: ,, You better go change into something more warm. It is cold outside. I really don`t want you to get sick. ,,

I smiled and then I asked: ,,Could you take me to my to change? After that I will meet you in dressing room. I won`t be late. ,,

Howl smiled, then we got into gondola, went through the catacombs, and got to passage for dressing room. I got into dressing room and heard some footsteps. I walked out and saw Ester walking around with worry. She was trying to find me, then I called her .She came to me and said: ,, I`m glad you are all right. I thought you were kidnapped. ,,

I said as I looked at her: ,, No, It just that I couldn`t sleep again. Prima donna`s screeching gives me nightmare, so I went on walk and got to dressing room. I woke up in the room. ,,

After wishing her Merry Christmas, I went to my room and changed into my everyday dress. Then I put my flats on and put my cape around my shoulders, before returning to the dressing room. I meet with Howl near the passage and we walked out of dressing room without being seen and walked to stables .As we go there, I noticed that all horses were there, then I went to Pegasus. I said as came to him and gently stoked his muzzle: ,, Hi, dear . I would like you to meet Howl. Howl, this is Pegasus, the horse that I told you about. ,,

Howl came to horse and put his glove down, before he placed his hand near stallion`s muzzle. Pegasus looked at Howl and their eyes met for a single moment, before Pegasus leaned closer to Howl. It seemed like they were like two old friends seeing each other again, after being separated for years. I smiled, then found some brushes to give Pegasus my Christmas gift, a brushing and a warm hug. I used body brush to comb his body, then I used comb to comb Pegasus`s tail and mane. As I combed Pegasus`s mane, Howl watched me asked: ,, It seems that you like animals ,but why are you shy when talking to someone? ,, I sighed and said : ,, After being hurt in my primary school , I find it hard to use eye contract with other people. I`m afraid, that people will think of me as mad or insane, if look at them. It is hard to explain. ,,

Howl said as he came to me and looked at me : ,, Well, at least you have good friends like Sophie and Ester to help you in need . Briana, I…I was wondering if you would like to go to the rooftops. We meet there on the night of performance. ,,

I smiled and I gave Pegasus a hug before returning the brushes. Then Howl and I went to rooftops and managed to away a cleaning lady, who was getting ready to clean the hallways. As we got on rooftop, I go to statue and looked at the view . It was beautiful despite the cold winter. I sighed, then Howl asked as he came to me: ,, What`s wrong? Did I make you upset? ,,

I looked at him and said :,, No, it`s just that I miss my family and friend a little, but at the same time I want to stay here with you . ,,

A small blush came to my cheeks and as I looked back, Howl was nowhere to be seen. Then a snowball hit my shoulder and laughter was heard. I looked around and smirked as I saw Howl: ,, You asked for it. ,,

I made a snowball and threw it .It hit its target and we had a snowball fight until we got cold. After the snowball fight, Howl and I decided to return back before someone notices I`m gone. It could put Howl in trouble and make Ester worried about me. Howl and I made it safe to the door and down the stairs until we were near one of secret passages. I smiled and asked Howl: ,, I better go, before someone finds us here. Will you come to the masquerade ball on New Year's Eve? ,,

Howl thought a little, then he said as he opened the passage: ,, Maybe, I will come . Until then, I`ll see you again. Take care of yourself. ,,

I nodded and watched him leave. After I was left alone, I went back to my room. As I got inside and put my cape down to let it dry, I thought:,, It is good to have someone ,who likes you the way you are. ,,


	17. Mascarede,I see the light

Day passed quickly and finally came the night of the ball. I was excited about it, but also worried. What if Howl doesn`t come to ball? Will his actions towards everyone have fatal consequences?

I sighed and took the silver brush. I brushed my hair and put hairband on my head. I looked at my reflection and smiled a little. I put on my costume and slipped on my white slippers. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I blushed a little. I looked like swan princess Odette from ballet Swan Lake. I smiled, then I went out of the room to meet with Ester and Sophie. I went down to the main hall to join other guests and my friends in masquerade ball. As I got there, I saw many people and actors dance as they sang.

_Maquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face _

_so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, _

_there's another mask behind you._

_Flash of mauve, Splash of puce  
Fool and king, Ghoul and goose  
Green and black, Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold,Thigh of blue, True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip ,Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light, In the sound  
But who can name the face?_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you._

As I looked around a little, I saw Jolanda dressed as princess Pamina from Mozart`s The magic flute and her friend was dressed as prince Tamino. The more I looked around, the more the scene reminded me on movie Anastasia. As Anya sings _Once upon a December_, many dancers come from dusted portraits and land on ballroom floor. I woke up from daydreaming as one of butlers came to me and offered me a glass of champagne, but I refused and looked around to find Sophie and Suzako. While dancers danced and I made my way through crowd, Christine, Piangi, Ester, madame Grady and both managers sang as they went downstairs.

_What a night!  
What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the creme  
De la creme_

_Watching us, watching them_

_All our fears are in the past  
Three months_

_Of relief!  
Of delight!  
Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last.  
No more notes  
No more ghosts_

_Here's a health  
Here's a toast  
To a prosperous year  
To our friends who are here:  
May the splendour never fade!_

_What a blessed release!  
And what a masquerade_

I turned to stairs to see prima donna showing herself like a peacock and turned way as I finally saw Suzako and Sophie talking. I came to them and noticed that Sophie wore pink gown with rose on her waist and white gloves that reached to her elbows .Suzako was dressed like a prince and wore black boots. I watched Sophie and Suzako dance together, then Suzako asked me for a dance. I said yeas and we danced together as I tried to hide my blush . After the dance, we came to Sophie as everyone went to stairs and sang while going down the stairs.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade! Hide your face _

_so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade! Look around_

_there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade! Stop and stare _

_at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade! Take your fill _

_at the spectacle around you!_

__Everyone stopped as the lights dimmed and a figure in red came. It was no other than Howl. His face was coved by white mask that looked like skull, but only coved half of his face. I was worried a little about what will happen. Howl came down the stairs and everyone was silent. He sang as descended, while everyone made way for him:

_Why so silent, good monsieurs? _

_Did you think that _

_I have left you for good? _

_I have you missed me, good monsieurs? _

_I have written you an opera. _

_Here I bring the finished score: _

_Don Juan Triumphant! _

Howl casted down a portfolio that held music sheets and drew out his silver sword. As everyone were silent and scared of him, he gave a mocking thanks. Then he said as he turned to Christine: ,, Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. ,,

He moved towards scared show off prima donna. Howl used his sword to fiddle Christine's feathers in her hair and said: ,, Christine must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. ,,

He stopped when Piangi moved up to defend her, but Howl moved his sword to Piangi and said as he poked singer`s stomach by the tip of the sword: ,, Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.,,

Then he moved towards shocked Clovis and Shniezel as he said: ,, And my managers must learn that their place is at an office, not the arts.,,

Clovis was shaking in terror as Suzako went to get his sword in case of fight . Suddenly Howl looked at me and Sophie, but his eyes looked at me. He sang as sheathed his sword and slowly came to me:

_And as for our star,_

_miss Briana Bolcina _

_No doubt, she'll do her best. _

_It's true, her voice is good. _

_She knows though, _

_should she wish to excel. _

_She has much still to learn _

_if pride will let her return to me, _

_her teacher..._

_her teacher..._

I was surprised, for I was expecting Sophie to get a leading role. Was it either real or Howl was up to something? Sophie was better than me, but why was I chosen for a leading role? As those questions ran through my head, I saw Howl stop and our eyes met. I slowly came to him and Howl came down the stairs to me, but stopped. He took my hand and whispered: ,, I will see you soon, my angel of music. ,,

I blushed, but I saw Sophie come to us .Howl looked at her, but his eyes darkened as he saw the engagement ring around Sophie's neck. He yanked the chain from her neck and hissed: ,, Your chains are still mine! _You belong to me!_ ,,

Howl got towards the stairs, stopped at the center and disappeared as flames appeared. Everyone gasped and screamed in terror as trapdoor appeared. Suzako ran to trap door and jumped in as I called after him: ,, Suzako! Don`t! ,,

But it was too late and trapdoor disappeared. Everyone left, but I stayed with both Sophie and shocked Ester. As I tried to calm down, Christine looked at me with eyes filled of jealousy and shouted: ,, This is all your fault! I should've gotten the part, but you got it instead! I`m the star of the opera and you are nothing than a gipsy whore! ,,

I finally had enough of her and shouted: ,, You mistreat everyone, who wants to have a chance to improve and show it`s talent! You only care for your own fame and destroy other people`s dream! I think that you bribed your way in this opera, until new managers were enchanted by your fake beauty! You think of fame, but your screeching voice isn`t fit for opera! You are nothing more than showing peacock, a spoiled and snobby screeching siren! Good day, signora! ,,

Prima donna looked at me as I stood up to her and sneered: ,,How dare you-,,

She was cut off as I said: ,, I said good day! ,,

Christine stormed off without saying a word. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Ester asked me, if I will be all right and I said: ,, Yes, I just need some time and fresh air. I will come to my room later. ,,

As I was left alone, I sighed and went to stairs. I tried to hold back my tears and forget about Christine`s insults. I calmed down, then I heard someone come to me and voice said: ,, I`m sorry for scaring you . Are you ok, Briana? ,,

I looked at the source of voice and saw Howl coming down the stairs. He still was in his costume, but sword was gone. He probably left it in his sanctuary. I said as I looked at him: ,, Well, yes I am .I just had to get some fresh air. And about your `grand entrance ` it was ok, but I don`t think that will make Sophie come back to you. ,,

Howl was silent, but took my hand. He took me to the center of the room and asked: ,, Would you like to dance with me? ,,

I looked at him and blushed, then I said: ,, I would love to. ,,

He bowed and I curtsied, then he held my waist and took my hand. I held part of my dress as we danced and sang:

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing _

_Just how blind I've been _

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear _

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

I held the key, then sang as Howl had me spin and come back into his arms. We danced together as some fireworks were still going on outside the opera house.

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
_  
As our eyes met, Howl asked me: ,, Briana ,do you like being here ? ,,

I blushed and said: ,, Yes, I do. I met new friends and I met you. ,,

A small blush came to his cheeks and he said, before he sang: ,, You make my song take flight . ,,

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in the blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

His voice made my heart soar and I blushed more. I felt lost and found, safe and in danger. We sang together as we waltzed around the room.

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

Howl spun me around then looked at me .We sang as we held our hands and our eyes met.

_All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

We leaned closer to each other, but as we almost kissed, Howl blushed and pulled away. I looked Howl and asked: ,,Howl are you ok? ,, He looked sad about something and said: ,, Briana, I …you can`t help me ! ,,

I watched him let go of my hand and leave the room. I was shocked and didn`t know what happened .Did I hurt him? Was it my fault? I slowly went to my room as I felt sorry for Howl. As I got in, Sophie was still awake and asked as she saw my sad face: ,, Briana, are you ok? ,,

I said as I took my nightgown: ,, Yes, I…It`s just that I think about my friend . ,,

I changed my clothes and went to bed. As I laid down on bed, I sighed and fell asleep.


	18. Wishing you were somehow here again

Days passed, but Howl hasn't been talking to me, not even during our music lessons. The day before the show I was in dressing room and put on my costume for Aminta, the gipsy girl. I went to mirror, that was near the stage and as I watched my reflection, I hear footsteps. A voice, that I recognized as Christine `s said: ,, Enjoying looking at yourself ? ,,

I turned and saw show off prima donna standing not far away from me with her servants behind her . I said as I turned away: ,, What do you want ,signora?,,

Christine smirked and said as he looked at me: ,, Just one thing. You won`t need it. What I want is … your leading role. ,,

I shook my head and heard her sing.

_Hell's vengeance boils in my heart;  
Death and despair blaze around me!  
If patron does not feel the pain _

_of death because of you,  
Then you will be dancer never more._

I gasped in horror as I recognized the song. It was aria of Queen of the night from Mozart`s The magic flute. The song tells about Queen`s hatred towards priest Sarastro and plan of Pamina killing him. But this time, I was shocked and scared for I realized that Suzako was in danger. As she sang high, my face turned pale and saw her pick a dagger. She gave it to me as I shook my head and couldn`t say a word in defense. Christine sang on as she walked past me.

_Heartbroken be forever,  
Forsaken be forever,  
Shattered be forever  
All the bonds of nature  
Aaaaaa…_

I felt sick and terrified at thought of killing the person that I love. I tried to deny it and thought about my friends. At the same time I felt like Pamina, when she was told to kill Sarastro.

Aaaaaa…

_If patron does not turn pale _

_[in death] because of you!  
Hear, gods of vengeance, _

_hear the Prima donna's oath!_

Christine turned around and left with her servants as I fell on my knees. I dropped the dagger and started to cry. As I cried in my hands, I heard footsteps and a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ester looking at me. She said as she helped me stand up: ,, Briana, what happened ? Why are you crying? ,,

I dried my eyes and said : ,,Ester , I was trying my costume for Don Juan ,but now I feel a burden has been placed on my shoulder . ,,

I turned and went to dressing room to change in my dress, then I went to see Sophie. Prima donna`s word echoed in my head and haunted my dreams. One early morning on the day of the show, I woke up from my dreams and noticed that Sophie had already woken up .I got out of bed and went to wardrobe. I quietly opened a wardrobe to find a dress to wear. It was blue with long sleeves and blue lace around neckline and a ribbon tied loosely around the waist. I put it on, then my slippers and slipped on dark blue cape .I went to stables and got Pegasus ready. I led him out and didn`t noticed a figure in black. As I got on horse and noticed Sophie coming to carriage, I sighed. She was dressed in long black dress, a cloak and black shawl .She stepped into the carriage with handful of red roses and said to black figure: ,, To my father's grave, please. ,,

As it turned I noticed that half of man`s face was covered by cloak .I gave Pegasus command to go and rode after the carriage. I thought about prima donna`s threat and Howl keeping his distance from me. I didn`t know why or did I deserve it? After arrival to the cemetery, I got of Pegasus back and led him to a nearby tree. I tied the reins and went after Sophie, who had already entered the cemetery. I saw her walking and she held the roses as she whispered: ,, Little Sophia thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her...her father promised her. ,,

She took the veil and hood off, then I took the hood down as I joined Sophie. The grounds were frozen and covered with snow .Snow fell down as we walked past the graves. As we walked, Sophie sang :

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here_

Sadness began to grow inside as I thought about my family and friend. I missed her and I would give all the gold of the world to see her smiling to me. I sang as I fought back tears.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

As I looked around , I saw many statues and graves . I felt my tears ran down my cheeks, but I wiped them away with the sleeve. We saw mausoleum with name Hatter written above the iron gate and sang as we came to it :

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die_

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
_

We sat near the steps of the Hatter mausoleum, where Sophie's father was buried. We both looked at mausoleum and sang with sadness:

_Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye_

We sat near on the steps and cried as I thought of my friend and beloved grandmother ,that died of illness. I couldn`t help her and was unaware of her death until I heard the news. Suddenly Howl sang :

_Wandering child _

_So lost ,so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance _

Sophie and I stood up and we both watched gates of mausoleum open to reveal red light inside it. Howl sang as I slowly stepped on the stairs.

_Too long you've wandered in winter, _

_far from my fathering gaze_.

Our voices joined as we sang.

_Wildly, my mind beats against you_

_(You resist,) yet the soul obeys! _

_Angel of Music, _

_I denied you/you denied me_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music, _

_my protector/do not shun me_

_Come to me, strange Angel/Come to your strange Angel!_

We were slowly walking to the entrance, but I woke up from trance as I heard someone calling us and trot of two horses. I turned to see Suzako on a white charger riding to us with Pegasus behind. He got off the horse, ran towards us, and said to surprised Sophie: ,, Whatever you believe, this man, this thing is not your father!,,

Sophie gasped and I looked up on the roof. Suddenly Howl jumped of the roof with sword and began to fight with Suzako. Both man blocked each other`s blows until Howl cut Suzako`s arm . It made Suzako grinned his teeth as he felt pain. Luckily he was able to fight back and disarm Howl by blocking a blow and kicking Howl's sword to the ground. I looked at Howl , who had sword pointed to his heart by Suzako. Before it could pierce Howl`s heart, I screamed as I ran to them: ,,No, Suzako don`t kill him! ,,

He turned to me and I shook my head. I noticed that Howl looked at me as if asking why I am defending him. Suzako moved the sword and sheathed it, then he led us towards the horses. Suzako asked me if I was all right and I nodded, then I went towards Pegasus. We got on both horses; Suzako and Sophie were on white horse and I got on Pegasus`s back. As we gave our horses command to go and rode away, I heard Howl say with venom in his voice: ,, Now, let it be war on you both. ,,

As we got back towards the Opera House, I took Pegasus to stable and ran to stairs of chapel in the opera house. I sighed in sadness, then Sophie came to me. She shouted as she looked at me: ,, Briana, why did you defend him? Why didn`t you tell me about Howl? I thought we were friends! I thought I could trust you! ,,

I said as I looked at Sophie : ,, I kept his name a secret, because I promised him. Howl helped me get a job in theatre. At least he cares for me! Go ahead and shout at me! Everyone expect me to be perfect, but I`m not. I really don`t like to be different from others. ,,

Sophie got silent for a moment, then she said : ,, I`m sorry Briana . I didn`t know that I hurt you. ,,

I said as I fought back my tears: ,, I don`t want you ,Suzako or Howl getting hurt . I really don`t want to see Howl get arrested. ,,

I went to my room to get ready for show. I sighed as I put on my dancing bra and my costume. It had red skirt, red bodice with red stripes and white round sleeves. I sang as I took silver brush and brushed my hair:

_Look at me , _

_I will never pass for _

_A perfect bride or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be ,_

_I`m not meant to play this part ?_

I sang as I placed a rose in my hair and put on bracelet

_Now I see, that _

_If I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family`s heart _

I sang as I walked down the hallway to the stage.

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Starring straight back at me _

_Why is my reflection someone ,_

_I don`t know ?_

I stopped at the mirror and sang as I looked at myself in it.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am _

_Though I tried _

_When will my reflection show?_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show?_

_Who I am inside?_

After I stopped singing, I joined my friends and patiently waited for show to start. I could only hope that nothing bad happened during the show.


	19. Past the point of no return

As the show was about to start, I noticed solders being placed at every entrance .I sighed and silently prayed that Howl doesn`t get caught and arrested .Everyone got on their places as music began to play and curtain opened. It revealed a bright room with actors holding cups of wine singing:

_Here the sire may serve the dam,  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!_

Everything seemed ok until Christine, who was dressed as flamenco dancer was still showing off and trying to get spotlight. Everyone sang, before they pointed to curtain that looked like it was hiding something.

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when  
tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juan triumphs once again!_

Suddenly Ester and Sophie, who were dressed as gipsy dancers emerged from behind the curtain, then Piangi arrived. Ester caught the bag of gold and pirouetted coquettishly, before she and others left. Piangi sang to fellow singer, who played Passarino.

_Passarino, faithful friend,  
once again recite the plan._

Actor replied while looking at Piangi, who played Don Juan.

_Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man.  
_  
Piangi said as he held his cloak and black mask:

_When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine _

__Actor added as it seemed like Piangi was enjoying in his leading role : ,, _You come home! I use your voice -slam the door like crack of doom. ,, _

Piangi seemed delighted and sang:_  
I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"  
_  
Actor playing Passarino said as he gave his cloak to Piangi:_,, Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_,,_  
_Piangisang as he took the cloak and put on black mask :

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh . ._

I watched Piangi laugh and go behind the curtains. I took deep breath and sang as I walked on stage with basket of roses:

_No thoughts within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart  
but dreams of love!_

I knelt to my spot, took out one of the roses, and began to pick the thorns off .As I was picking the thorns, a voice sang:

_Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey_.

I recognized the voice and looked at figure in dark clothes. It was Howl and wore black mask over his face. I turned back to rose and heard Howl sing

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,silent_

I looked at him and saw him place finger to his lips as he said ` silent `. I tried not to blush as he sang.

_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided_

I put the rose back in basket and slowly stood up, but waited .Howl came to me as he sang :

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at an end  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend_

He came behind me and held me. I felt my heart beating faster and tried not blush as I let him place a hand over my neck. It seemed that his touch sparked the flame of passion in my body. Howl sang as he let go of me and held my hand with bracelet instead :

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before us?  
_  
I was led across the stage, then Howl slipped his hand from mine as he sang

_Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm ,unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return_

I noticed a small blush coming to his cheeks, but I turned to box 5 and sang

_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech disappears  
into silence, silence_

I could see Suzako`s worry in his eyes and at the same time my head tell me to give in passion, but my heart told me no to do it. I sang as I looked back at Howl and our eyes met:

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided, decided_

We were facing each other, then we slowly went towards the stairs. I sang as we climbed on opposite stairs and dancers danced:

_Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun_

_Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before we're one ?_

I got to the top and sang as I looked at Howl with blush on my cheeks.

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume us ?_

He flicked his cape off and slowly came to me .We sang as we got to each other and held our hands.

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed,_

_so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point  
of no return _

Howl spun me around. I closed my eyes and blushed more as Howl held me close to him. I forgot about everything around me as I let Howl ran his fingers through my hair. He sang as he gently stoked my cheek.

_Say you'll share with me, _

_one love, one lifetime...  
Lead me, save me, _

_from my solitude_

I leaned my head on his shoulder and opened my eyes as I realized that he loves me. I looked at Howl as he held my hand and sang.

_Say you want me here beside you  
Anywhere you go _

_let me come too  
Briana, that's all I ask of...  
_  
I blushed and smiled, but my smile faded as Howl`s mask was removed.


	20. Down once more,I dreamed a dream

Everyone gasped and I felt betrayed as everyone saw his angelic face and I noticed Sophie holding a mask. I shook my head and couldn`t bear to see sadness and betrayal in Howl`s eyes. A group of the police came running to stage, Howl grabbed me by waist and cut the rope of chandelier with sword. As rope came undone, Howl grabbed Sophie and kicked the lever to make the floor of the set open. I managed to see Suzako stand up and leave box 5, but I held back a scream as three of us fell towards the hole with the paper flames round it and landed on the ground. I was shocked, but before I could say a word, Howl grabbed a torch before grabbing my wrist and I was dragged down the tunnels. I tried no to trip as Sophie was catching up with us. Howl sang as he dragged me along the dark tunnels:

_Down once more _

_to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge _

_to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path _

_into darkness deep as hell! _

His voice sounded like a voice of angry demonic bird and it scared me. Suddenly he stopped and pulled me close as he shouted: ,, Why, you ask, was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my ugly face! ,,

I was pulled along until we came to gondola and we sat on gondola. I turned pale and tried no to show my pain. Sophie looked at me with worried expression on her face. Howl was silent, but as soon as we got to the shore, I was grabbed by arm and pulled towards the mannequin. Howl sang as he looked at me:

_Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Briana, Briana, why? _

I was shocked and scared, but didn`t say a word. Howl grabbed my arm and demanded in anger: ,, Why? ,,

I said as looked away and tried to break free: ,, I didn`t do anything! ,,

But Howl shouted as his grips got tighter: ,, I thought that I could trust you! I gave you voice of an angel, give you a job! You betrayed me! You broke your promise! ,,

I screamed as I finally broke free and felt his eyes burning like flames of hell: ,, I kept my promise! I kept your secret! ,,

Howl was trying to say something back, but Sophie looked at him and said: ,, Leave her alone! I removed your mask, because I was worried about her. Briana is my friend and I don`t want people to hurt her. ,,

Howl looked at Sophie with anger in his eyes, but went to mannequin and took of the wedding dress. Howl also took a pair of white slippers and came to me. He said as he gave me the dress and slippers: ,, Put this on . I will wait for you. ,,

I was shocked and tried to decline being part of his plan, but his eyes reminded me on a demonic bird. I went to bedroom and sighed as I put my costume down. I put on the wedding dress and sighed. I looked at the mirror and noticed my silver brush, but I didn`t wonder how it got here. I picked it up and brushed my hair. Sophie came to me and asked: ,,Briana, are you ok? ,,

I sighed and held the brush in my hands: ,, If only I could make him understand. All my life, everyone expected me to be the best, to be perfect. Only my friend could see me the way I am, but now…I lost everything. I guess my nightmare is coming true. ,,

I sang as I looked away from Sophie.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
When dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

For one single moment, I remembered happiness that I felt, when I played as a child. Everything was better and new to me. But as time went by, I was neglected by one of my friends, other classmates and couldn`t become part of the group. I even learned more about lying to someone hurts, but my imagination grew stronger and stronger. I shook my head and sang as I remembered prima donna and Howls cold voice.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame  
_  
I fought back the tears and heard Sophie sigh .It seemed that she felt sorry for me and I sang as I remembered Suzako and his warm words.__

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

I walked to bed and sang with heartbreak.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from_

_this hell I'm living  
So different now _

_from what it seemed  
Now life has killed _

_the dream I dreamed_

After the song was finished, I threw myself on bed and cried my heart out. I realized that my nightmare was coming true and that I will never see my friend and family again.


	21. Final lair,act of true love

After I calmed down, I sat on bed and took deep breaths. I got up and put on white slippers, then I went out of the room. As I looked around, I saw Howl standing near one of the mirrors and holding a diamond ring. I was shocked, but stayed calm and sang as I slowly went to Howl.

_Have you gorged yourself _

_at last in your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

I noticed that Howl was still angry, but sang in sadness as he came to me.

_That fate which condemns me _

_to wallow in blood, _

_has also denied me the joys of the flesh  
_  
I looked away, then Howl picked the wail and put it on my head as he sang and held my hand.

_Pity comes too late – _

_turn around and face your fate: _

_an eternity of this before your eyes!_

__I was given the ring, but was silent and heard Howl sigh. Sophie sang as she came to mirror, that was covered by curtain and moved the curtain.

_This haunted face _

_holds no horror for me now  
It's in your soul _

_that the true distortion lies_

I said as I looked away: ,, I`m sorry .This wasn`t supposed to happen . I should have never had the leading role Don Juan. Don`t make do something that I`ll regret. ,,

Howl was silent, then he said as he heard splash: ,, Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! ,,

Sophie and I gasped as we saw Suzako walking to the gate. He was soaked to the bone and drops of water were falling down from his hair and clothes. Howl smirked as he looked at Suzako: ,, Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. ,, He came to me and held me close as he smirked: ,, And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night! ,,

As I told Howl to let me go, Suzako grabbed the gate and sang as he tried to get in.

_Free them!  
Do what you like only free them!  
Have you no pity? _

Howl let me go and said to scared Sophie: ,, Your lover makes a passionate plea!,, Sophie tried to make Suzako leave, but without success. Instead he sang as he looked through the gate.

_I love them!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love them!  
Show some compassion_

Howl spat as he looked at Suzako : ,, The world showed no compassion to me!,,  
Suzako wished to see us, then Howl said as he pulled the lever : ,, Be my guest sir . ,,

The gates opened and Suzako entered. I was surprised to see him all soaking wet and wondered what happened. Then I remembered something about phantom of the opera protecting his lair with booby traps. Howl looked at Suzako with hidden hatred and picked the rope as he sang.

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that _

_I would harm them?  
Why should I make them_

_pay for the sins which are yours?_

Suzako turned as gates closed and suddenly he was caught by a rope. Sophie and I gasped. I tried to stop Howl, but stayed in place. I could only watched as Suzako was backed to the gates and tied to them as Howl shouted:,, Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Briana or Sophie. ,,

I turned pale as Howl turned to us and shouted: ,, Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return! ,,

I felt lost and unsecure as I remembered Christine`s song. I felt sick at thought that if make a wrong choice, Suzako dies. Sophie sang as she looked at Howl.

_The tears I might have shed _

_for your dark fate_

_grow cold, _

_and turn to tears of hate!  
_  
She sang as Suzako begged for forgiveness, for he tried to save us, but couldn't. I was silent as Howl got more rope.

_Farewell my fallen idol _

_and false friend ...  
We had such hopes,_

_and now those hopes are shattered!_

I watch Howl come to Suzako and place rope around his neck as he sang: ,, _Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!_ ,,

I was shocked and paler as they both sang:

_Past all hope for cries of help/Say you love him!_

_No point in fighting/And my life is over!_

_For either way you choose/Either way you choose_

_You cannot win/He has to win!_

Howl sang as he held the rope and pulled, making Suzako gasp for breath

_So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave?_

Suzako sang as he gave death glare to Howl: ,, _Why make her lie to you, to save me?_ ,,_  
_I had to look away and was lost in thoughts as Howl, Sophie and Suzako sang together. I had to decide, but what? If I choose to marry Howl, I lose my dream and everything I once loved. But if I refuse, Suzako dies and I break Sophie`s heart. Then I heard Sophie say: ,, We gave you our minds blindly. ,,

Howl ignored her and said in voice of angry demon: ,,You try my patience - make your choice! ,,

Then I realized that I need to give my life in exchange for Suzako`s life. I remembered my friend and I would do anything to protect her. I put my slippers down and went to Howl. I placed a ring on my ring finger as I sang:

_Pitiful creature of darkness...  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage __to show you, _

_you are not alone_

I leaned to Howl and kissed him on lips. I broke free, but before I could kiss him again, he stopped me and said: ,, You were right. I had a dreams once, but they were taken from me. Now, I`ve stolen them from someone else. I love you Briana, but you are not mine. ,,

I was surprised, then he let go of the rope and turned to Sophie, who blushed and came to him. I went to Suzako and untied him. He was shocked that I risked my life for his freedom. I said as we held our hands: ,, I would do anything for you. I love you. ,,

We blushed, leaned closer and kissed at the same time as Sophie and Howl did. After the kiss, we heard voices of angry mob and Suzako held me close. Howl said as he looked at us and moved away: ,, Take them! Forget me - forget all of this... Leave me alone - forget all you've seen... Go now - don't let them find you! ,,

I was shocked and looked at Howl as voices got stronger and stronger. Howl looked at us and said as Sophie went to gondola: ,, Take the boat - leave me know, swear never to tell, the secrets you know, of the angel in hell. GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME! ,,

I looked at Suzako and said: ,,Go with Sophie and hide so that no one will know where you are . ,,

Suzako said as he looked at me: ,, I won`t leave you here! ,,

I said, before I got out of the lake: ,, I don`t want you to get hurt. Promise me that if we meet in future, we can be together again. ,,

Suzako promised, then he went to boat and I went to find Howl. I found him sitting on bed and listening to music box, while singing_Masquerade. _I blushed, then he turned to me and sang that he loved me. I blushed and put down the veil, then the ring and said as I look his hand: ,, You will always be my angel of music. ,,

He blushed and we went to mirrors. I watched Suzako and Sophie sang as they sailed away and I quietly sang with them:

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
each night, each morning  
_  
Then I went down the stairs as Howl sang.

_You alone can make_

_my song take flight -  
it's over now, __the music of the night!_

He grabbed candelabra and broke mirrors, then he broke the last mirror to reveal a hidden passage. Howl took my hand and led me in the darkness, before putting the curtain back. We stopped and waited as mob arrived and I heard Ester calling me, but I remain silent. Howl looked at me and whispered: ,, Follow the corridor ,you will be all right . Don`t worry, I will watch over you. Now, go. ,,

I followed the corridor, but suddenly felt weak and I leaned on wall. I sat down and fell asleep, unaware that I was sent back home.


	22. Once upon adream,A heart full of love

I woke up on stage and was surprised. I was back and everything seemed normal. Then I remembered my family and as I stood up, I noticed an envelope. I picked it up, then hurried to the front door and out of Opera. As I got out, I saw my family and heard mother call: ,, Briana. Hurry up. ,,

I called as I saw my family and came to them: ,,Mom, dad, Tim. I thought that I will never see you again! ,,

My father asked me with raised brow: ,, Briana, what are talking about? You were gone only for three hours. ,,

I was surprised, then I said: ,, Oh, nothing . So where do we go next?,,

My mother suggested about visiting Louvre and seeing Da Vinci`s Mona Lisa. Everyone agreed and I hid the envelope as I thought that my adventure was probably a dream. As we were watching pictures at Louvre, I thought about my adventure and paid little attention to collections and pictures. When we returned to hotel, we got ready for supper and went to have it hotel restaurant. After the supper, we went to our rooms. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth, then I went to balcony. I watched the stars a little, but got bored and went to bed. I read the book and got to the part, where Christine Daae was kidnapped and Persian helped Raoul find the lake. I sighed and noticed an envelope. I opened it and found a note with figure of me. I was surprised as I read it. It said:

**My beloved Briana, **

**I`m glad that you are safe and sound. Things quiet down at Opera house and I heard that Sophie and Suzako arrived safely out of Paris. They are safe and live happily. I`m sorry, that you didn`t leave with Suzako. I heard you both promise each other something. Don`t worry. For showing kindness to me and your biggest sacrifice, I will give you something really special. I`m glad that you kept your secret about me and what happened in Opera. I also send you a figure, so that you will always remember me. I would like you to come to Opera house tomorrow at 10 p.m. and wait in ballroom. Someone special will come to see you. **

**You will always make my song take flight, **

**Howl **

I sighed and looked at the figure of me, before I put both things on night shelf and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and went to bathroom to change my clothes. I noticed my brother sneaking around my suitcase, so I said: ,, Hey! Haven`t you learn that is not polite to check someone else`s things? Go, get dressed and I will be ready. ,,

As Tim went to dress, I shook my head and took the brush. I brushed my hair and tied it a ponytail, then I looked back at doll and smiled. I put it in suitcase together with letter and joined my family as we went to have breakfast in hotel`s restaurant. After breakfast we went to do some shopping and decided to visit Eifel tower. I remembered the meeting and said to my mother: ,, Mom, can I visit opera? ,,

My father was surprised, then I told him that I wanted to see if there are any good operas to watch. I was allowed to go, but mother told me to careful. I arrived at opera at 9.50 and went inside. I got to the place of meeting and sighed. Then I whispered : ,, I know it could be a dream ,but I met my lover before . ,,

I sang as I spun and danced around.

_I know you, I walked with you _

_once upon a dream._

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes _

_is so familiar a gleam._

_Yet I know it's true,_

_That vision are seldom all they seem._

I spun and sang as I remembered the masquerade. I let my imagination flow and everything seemed special like in movie Anastasia.

_But if know you, _

_I know what you` ll do_

_you'll love at once,_

_the way you did _

_once upon a dream_

I waltzed around the room and was unaware that my mysterious visitor was slowly coming down stairs, but stopped as he saw me. I sang as I danced, then spun and backed away.

_Da, a la ah ah ah ah_

_But if know you, I know what you`ll do_

_you'll love at once _

I felt someone held my hands and a voice sang as someone danced with me a little: ,, _the way you did once upon a dream_. ,,

I gasped and turned as I saw young man. It was Suzako, but I said as I tried to move my hand away: ,, Oh, I didn`t mean to dance. I- I`ll be going. You seemed familiar. ,,

Suzako said as he looked me: ,,We did meet. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream. ,,

I blushed and looked away, then Suzako sang:

_I know you, I walked with you _

_once upon a dream._

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes _

_is so familiar a gleam._

I smiled and blushed as I recognized Suzako. We sang as we waltzed around the room.

_Yet I know its true,_

_that vision are seldom all they seem._

_But if know you, _

_I know what you`ll do_

_you'll love at once,_

_the way you did _

_once upon a dream_

We leaned closer to each other and kissed. After the kiss, I looked at Suzako and asked: ,, How did you come here ? ,,

Suzako smiled and said as he took my hand: ,, Your good friend granted our wish. ,, I smiled and blushed, then we went out of the opera house. We decided to go on a walk and Suzako said as we stopped near one of the shops: ,, I really missed you and do you think that we could be together? ,,

I blushed and said: ,,Yes. I will have to introduce you to my family. ,,

Suzako and I walked hand in hand down the street until we came to Eifel tower. We both looked at it, then I saw my family and waved to them. We went to them, then I introduced Suzako to them and my brother asked: ,,Are you going out together ? ,, I said as I blushed: ,, No, Tim. We are friends. Anyway, ready to visit Eifel tower? ,,

We bought tickets and went to the top of the tower .Suzako and I watched the whole Paris below us and smiled. After the visit Suzako and I decided to go on boat ride on Seine at evening. We went to see some artists painting wonderful portraits and other pictures. We all had wonderful time and returned to have dinner at hotel. After dinner, I got ready to meet with Suzako for our boat ride. After I was ready, I met with Suzako near the hotel and we went to get tickets for boat ride. We bought tickets and enjoyed in cruise on Seine. The lights were glowing and making everything look magical. Suddenly Suzako took my hand and sang as music began to play:

_A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Mademoiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?_

I blushed as I recognized the song and sang as I blushed:

_A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_

Suzako looked at me and blushed as he sang.

_Briana, I don't know what to say  
_  
I put a finger to my lips, before I sang.  
_Then make no sound_

Suzako sang as he took me to railing and sang as we watched the Paris in lights.  
_I am lost_

I joined him, then we sang together.

_I am found!_

_A heart full of love  
a night bright as day_

_And you must never go away _

_Briana, Briana_

_This is a chain that will never break _

_Do I dream? _

_I`m awake _

_A heart full of love  
A heart full of you_

_A single look and then I knew  
I knew it too_

_From today  
Every day_

_For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all  
_  
We leaned closer to each other and kissed. My life was dark, but now a new bright light was glowing in my darkness. I found true love and happiness. I own it all to my friend, voice in my dreams and my Secret angel of music.


End file.
